A Changed View
by The4thKira
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a self-obsessed egomaniac; harsh & scarcely a nice thing to say. Shizuka Kawaii is one of the kindest people in the world But can this angel of a girl hope to melt a heart that's locked and frozen?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since I've written a Seto/Shizuka fic. Or SilentShipping as it is. For some reason I just couldn't get this idea away from me and I begrudgingly put it down. So here it is, I hope someone out there will enjoy this ^_^ Even if only a little. It's a bit different for me, I'm used to serious grim fics but I want to focus more on the trivials of love and you know the regular antics and angst that goes along with it. So, pulling my disclaimer out now: I DON'T Own Yugioh! I Don't! I DON'T Own the CHARACTERS, The Cards, the Milliennium Items, okay? Just the story. So...........ENJOY!

**Summary:** _Seto Kaiba is a self-obsessed egomaniac; harsh & scarcely a nice thing to say. Shizuka Kawaii is one of the kindest people in the world "She touches every heart she meets...." But can this angel of a girl hope to melt a heart that's locked and frozen?_

**A Changed View**

**Chapter 01:**

_**First Impressions…**_

"And the hours that pass only deepen my yearning to hold you. If I changed my ways, would I then be who you turn to?" Kaiba sat back down and placed the book back on his desk. Despite the emotion he placed in his voice, his face remained its usual indifferent self. How could someone so heartless, quote romanticisms like that? It was starting off to be another dull, same as usual Monday morning. And that went for every kid in the class. Sure school had its perks, yes… It really did. But after a while, you know, it gets so very routine and nothing ever really changes. No matter where you come from, what class you have, who you hang out with… five days a week, you were here. At school. With the same rhythmic monotone.

Their new appointed homeroom teacher applauded enthusiastically. "That was done wonderfully, Seto. Most impressive." Kaiba nodded as to acknowledge her gushing. Unlike their old teacher, Mrs. Kuchi, Miss Carroway, was a poet through and through. She apparently loved the written word and was from America, she fell in love with a Japanese man by the name of Jin Kawaro and the two moved to Japan so he could be close to his family. And she preferred "Miss" because "Mrs." makes her sound old. Oh, how in the world does the student body know this? Because her first day in class, she divulged in her life-story. She's also one of eight kids by the way…

"So, class. I know what you're thinking. What does that cheesy old poem have to do with our class today?" She picked up a stack of papers and began walking down each row, handing them out along the way. She beamed a starry-eyed gaze and pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Well, your assignment this week is to create a poem with the piece Seto read earlier as your theme and focus. The piece isn't for use but should be made a reference." She smiled innocently even as the classroom divided between squeals and groans.

Jounouchi leaned forward and nudged Yugi's shoulder with his pencil. "Just great. How the hell am I s'ppsed to come up wit' a lovey-dovey poem? Yug' this is the lamest thing I've ever heard. Our old teach' wouldn't do something like this." He whined. He shut his eyes in annoyance and shook his head.

Yugi's cheeks tinted a shade of red, "Uh J-Jounouchi…" He tried to get the blond's attention but he wasn't paying much.

"This is her dumbest assignment yet." He further muttered. Yugi raised his hands up. There was a bit of snickering among the classroom.

"Oh really, Katsuya? My dumbest assignment yet, is it?" She folded her arms across her chest and sighed exasperatedly. The blond boy was always sticking his foot in his overly animate mouth. It was ironic, she actually like the unruly boy, unfortunately he was such a glutton for punishment. "It's too bad Katsuya, that you don't like any of my classroom assignments. It really is a shame." She seemed slightly hurt about the snide comments and the blond actually felt a bit guilty about bashing something she personally loved.

"I'm sorry Miss Carroway." He muttered sheepishly.

Her smile returned soft and gentle. "Now then. This will be a team project as some of you aren't exactly eloquent in this particular department." She glanced down at him for a moment causing a bit more of a giggle fest. "You will be two to a team and must be of the same sex." There was a collective grumble of disappointment, mostly from the males. "The last thing I need is to get calls from your parents, especially some of you young Casanovas." She warned and her smile grew wry. Miss Carroway returned to the chalkboard behind her desk. "You will have one week to present your piece and it must be a co-op piece, meaning both members must have participated and each contributed to the finalized work." She could see a few of the students hiss under their breath but she did not acknowledge it. "As it is, there is a total of seventeen students, eight girls and nine boys."

Kaiba raised his hand. "Miss Carroway, I would like to work this project alone." Though his words were polite it sure came off as a set statement.

She took his request with great thought, "I think that is the best solution here. I would rather everyone partner with someone but considering the situation, I'll allow it." She nodded and picked up a copy of the paper she handed everyone else. "This sheet explains everything I've already said as well as some further ideas you can use to help bring your creative side out onto paper. Now then, you have the remainder of the class period to pair up and go over your project." She sat back down at her desk, pulled her glasses off and started cleaning them. "Oh once you've found your partner, please come up here so I can write your names in my notebook."

Honda tapped Jounouchi on the back of his head, "Hey man, what do ya think about this project again?" He smirked not able to quit laughing.

"Haha, very funny Honda." The other muttered. He turned to his right, to face his long time friend. "So, you wanna partner up?" He asked, it would be either him or Yugi, of course.

Honda looked over at Yugi. "Hey, Yugi who you gonna partner with? I'm gonna partner up with big mouth here." He asked. He mused over the low mumblings of his blond haired friend.

"Uh, I don't…" His eyes went wide and he smiled. He stood and rushed over to Ryou Bakura who was just about to be swarmed by the other guys in the classroom. "Hey Ryou, do ya want to work on this with me?" He asked hopeful. To be honest, Yugi wasn't so good with the whole poetry shtick either. But everyone knew that the soft-spoken Ryou was always reading a different book every week.

"That's a great idea. I'd love to Yugi." He smiled genuinely and the two engaged in an irrelevant conversation.

Honda and Jounouchi shared the same look of annoyance and envy. "Dammit, I forgot that Ryou was in this class. I could've gotten an exceptional grade for once." The blond sighed in defeat. He kicked the ground and hung his head.

"Dude I'm right here." His friend feinted offense. The other gave him a reality-check glare and he relented, "Yeah, I know. We're doomed." The blond nodded in agreement. He nudged him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's go sign our life away." He tugged on his friend's sleeve. The two gave one last glare to the pair of soft-spoken boys as they laughed over some witty joke shared only between them.

Kaiba got up to leave, after all it was ten minutes to the end of the period. The Great and Powerful Seto Kaiba was allowed to leave class earlier than the rest as long as his work was complete and he already copied the homework off the board. He collected his things and was out the door. _'Another pointless day, another worthless assignment.'_ He exhaled heavily and turned the corner.

**_Meanwhile..._**

'_Oh my gosh! I'm so late! I can't believe how late I am! Everyone's gonna expect me to be a total slacker from the get-go. I was so happy about seeing Katsuya again that I couldn't get to sleep and argh, I'm so behind already! I hope the teacher isn't ticked off!'_ She ran through the hallways, trying in earnest not to get caught by any teachers or authority figures. "Okay, the first class is almost done, but I will at least have enough time to apologize and introduce myself to the class and… her name is Mrs. Carroway, I think. I hope this is the right hallway!" She closed her eyes and ran even harder. _'I wonder if Katsuya is in that class… I would love to have every day start with seeing his smiling face…'_

As she opened her eyes and focused them in front of her, she gasped and then screamed as she ran smack into another student, she fell hard against him. "Gah, I'm so very sorry!" She shouted and quickly jumped off, the brightest blush coloring her features. She quickly covered her embarrassed face. "I was trying to get to my class and I wasn't paying attention… I'm sorry!"

Kaiba sat up and furrowed his brow and glanced down at his abandoned case and his cell-phone. "Yeah, you've said that several times already." He pointed out coldly and sighed in annoyance. He picked up his phone and briefcase and stood. "Daydreaming while running is not very smart. In fact it's absolutely idiotic." He scolded as he stood.

Shizuka's eyes widened slightly, the tone and remark caught her off guard. "Hey. I know it was my fault but that doesn't give you the right-"

He ignored her and hit speed dial on his phone and, to his ear, began walking away. Her eyes narrowed as he passed her. _Did... he just... brush me off?'_ Forgetting where she was supposed to be, she turned and quickly approached him before he got too far away. "Hey you…" She started and grabbed him by the arm. Kaiba stopped in mid-stride and muttered something akin to 'call you back later' and hung up. There was a standstill for a few seconds that felt an awful lot longer than so. _'Uh oh, what am I doing? No really..? What the heck am I doing?'_ This wasn't like her at all. She wasn't the confrontational type, but he had been such a jerk and she was not accustomed to such disrespect. She hoped not all the students would be this way.

He finally faced her, for the first time, with those endlessly cold blue eyes. She felt her body shiver underneath such harsh scrutiny. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked and shook her arm off. Her face flushed and she looked down at the floor. He studied her for a moment. _'What is she doing out here while classes are still in session? Who does she think she is?'_ Kaiba sighed softly, "You're obviously not from a respectable home. With manners like that I would imagine you're some pathetic lower-class individual." He concluded and made to leave.

Her gaze shot up and she clenched her fists. _'This guy… I swear…'_ "Hey, what makes you think you can talk to me like that?!" She fumed. _'Why is he being so mean to me?' _She didn't understand at all.

Kaiba found her outburst amusing. He took in her lithe features and shook his head lightly. "Because you're utterly and irrefutably beneath me." His tone was sharp and matter-of-fact.

She could feel her anger rising, which was absolutely a rare sight, Shizuka never held a grudge and she rarely ever grew truly upset. "How dare you. You're nothing but a egotistical bully! You don't know the first thing about me, you pompous wannabe dictator!" She growled, she could feel her eyes stinging with tears ready to burst. She was the type that when upsetted, would start crying. And this time Shizuka really did not want to, not in front of this monster.

The brunet smirked interested. This was definitely an intriguing twist to his usual tedious Mondays. "Well it looks as if this lower-class princess has quite the vocabulary." His smirk grew even wider. "Yes. Quite the pedigree pup we have here." He further teased.

Her face reddened exceptionally. "Pedi… P-pup..?! I'm not some stupid dog!" She stammered and could feel her blood boiling in her veins. "What is your problem?!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and exhaled tiredly. "You are quite the annoyance, a real pain. My problem, though I have little reason to explain myself to a childish little girl, is I have something important I need to get done before next class starts and I don't need a daydreaming princess tackling me down like a wild miniature beast." He replied.

Shizuka hated foul language very deeply but there were a few she wouldn't mind using right now. "I'm not some foul beast either. You're the one..." she huffed. "I said I was sorry about earlier. I was trying to find Mrs. Carroway's class but got lost in this huge school so I was running because I was late!" She explained.

Kaiba shrugged. "I didn't ask for an excuse for your obstreperous behavior. Nor, do I even care. If it was such a problem you should've asked the front desk for assistance. Then again, you probably lost your way back to it after running around like an idiot." He sneered and started walking in the direction he had just been leaving from.

She followed after him, she didn't know why. He was a jerk, a total jerk and she knew someone like him would never apologize to anyone but… "Stop insulting me. I hope you're not like this on a daily basis because your behavior is absolutely deplorable. I'd hate to be the friend or girl that finds themselves with you." She growled.

Kaiba smirked. _'She's like a yapping Chihuahua. Thinks she's something, but all she is, is a measly waste of time.'_ They turned the infamous corner and continued down the hallway. "Hn. I can already tell, you're a broken record. How many times are you to shout before you realize I don't care about a thing you have to say?" He asked and stopped before a closed door.

She almost bumped into him but quickly caught herself in time - didn't want a repeat of how this all started... Shizuka opened her mouth to retort but he opened the door and her gaze quickly flew to the classroom and the people inside. She stared in confusion and turned back to the blue-eyed tormentor, "This..?"

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Such slow response… It's imbecilic. What do you think?" He muttered and pushed her slightly inside. She gasped lightly and had the eyes of the classroom and teacher directly on her. She blushed lightly and was a bit stage fright.

Miss Carroway approached them eagerly. "Seto, who is this?" She asked eyeing the girl up and down.

"Shizuka?" A familiar voice to both Kaiba and the dumbstruck girl called out. She turned to see her older brother, mouth agape and shocked. He moved to also approach but the teacher pointed a daring finger at him.

"Katsuya, sit down. The bell has not rung yet." He started to whine but sat down with a pout as she gave him a cool glare. Shizuka's expression softened at her brother's antics. The teacher put her finger to her chin and her eyes shifted to the right for a moment in recollection. "Uh hello." She mumbled sheepishly.

'_Right. She acts so innocent now. Two-faced… hey, how does she know the mutt anyway?'_ "I found her in the hallway wandering about, like a lost child." He answered, "She said this was her class."

"Oh! Of course!" The teacher went to her desk and shuffled about her papers.

Shizuka felt his presence behind her. Her brow twitched in irritation. "Lost child?" She mumbled quietly in his direction without turning.

He smirked, she could tell even without seeing it, "Oh right. Should I have said, 'lost stray'?" He replied. She lifted her foot a bit and stepped down on his. He bit his lip to keep from yelping in pain. She continued to smile and it brightened considerably. _'Tch. Damn beast.'_ He glared at her momentarily, and then reverted to his indifferent self.

"I forgot all about your arrival. Miss, Shizuka Kawaii, isn't it? Welcome to the class, though it is almost over." She greeted with a smile and gentle laugh. "Thank you for bringing her to the class, Seto. Everyone, this is Shizuka Kawaii, she has transferred here from Obidoh, and will be with you for the remainder of the school year.

Jounouchi's face was wide-eyed with shock. Inside so many things filled his usually empty head. _'Shizuka…? Here? What happened? Why didn't she tell me 'bout this before? Transferred… What's she doin' with that asshole Kaiba?'_ "Thank you so much. Hello everyone. I'm so sorry for being late but I promise I won't be late again. I had a terrible start this morning but I look forward to being here." She smiled brightly. Jounouchi did as well. _'Shizuka… is actually here.'_

"Okay well, now let's see. There aren't many empty seats in this class. There's that one at the very back on the second row or that middle one on the third. Which desk would you like?" She asked enthused.

Shizuka didn't like being crowded so the decision was easy to make. "The one at the back is fine." She answered. _'I wish I could've gotten a spot near Katsuya but… I guess it couldn't be helped.'_ She smiled and waved to her brother.

The teacher caught the action and turned a curious eye, "Do you know Mr. Jounouchi, Shizuka?"

"Oh yes, ma'am, that's my brother." She beamed proudly.

She heard Kaiba chuckle lightly. "That explains it all." He mused and shook his head. She turned her attention to him and glared. Obviously he wasn't just having a bad day… He apparently was a jerk by nature.

"What didja say Moneybags?" Jounouchi growled, stood and was instantly in front of the frosty CEO despite Miss Carroway's pleas. "You talkin' bout my sister?"

Kaiba was unflinching and smirked even broader, "I just realized why she reminded me so much of a lower-class unimportant mutt… And it turns out, it's because she is one - being related to you." Shizuka huffed and brought her hands to her face. She knew how protective her brother was of her.

"You fuckin' prick!" He growled and went to punch the cold-hearted brunet in the face. Kaiba pushed Shizuka out of the way, which the blond was so blinded by his anger he didn't take into consideration his wide-eyed sister was in-between them, and met the fist head on. There was a collective string of surprise and a few hidden chants of 'fight, fight, fight' somewhere in the small classroom.

Kaiba stood to his feet, having been knocked down by the blow. It wasn't every day the blond landed a hit, _'Tch. Stupid little…'_ He glared at the mutt's sister for a moment as she stared back at him from her position on the ground. "Lucky shot, Mutt. Hitting your superior, your Master and all. But your luck won't land another for you." He dropped his 'case to the floor and effectively punched the other back. Everyone 'eeped' at the speed.

"That is enough! You two have crossed the line! Suzumiya, Hiraku, go get the principal and Mr. Hyo!" She exclaimed. The two students nodded and headed out, desperately sneaking passed the two riled teens. Kaiba stood over him and wiped the bit of blood from his busted lip. "Seto, get away from him this instant." Carroway warned.

Kaiba spared her a moment's notice but then turned his attention to the spurting mutt. "Out of your league, you pathetic dog." He muttered. The brunet glared at Shizuka. "And that goes for your sister too." He added and went for his briefcase.

"You can mock me all ya want." The blond started and stood up, "But I'll be damned if I let you diss my little sister!" He growled and tackled the brunet down. They spent a moment glaring heatedly at one another.

Shizuka stood up and rushed to his side, "Katsuya, it's okay!" She screamed and pleaded.

Kaiba pushed the labeled 'Mutt' off and punched him once more. He earned himself a kick in the process. The girl called out again, Honda and Yugi trying to drag the blond away from the other but it was hopeless. Even the teacher had given up and retrieved a vial of aspirin from her desk. The bell had long since run and now there were students outside in the hall, waiting to enter and the students doomed to be late as Kaiba and Jounouchi wrestled it out at the threshold of the doorway.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Hyo shouted as he broke through the crowded hallway and grabbed both teens by the back of their shirt collars, effectively prying them apart. The two huffed out of breath and adrenaline still pumping. You could just about see sparks jaggedly attacking one another through eye-contact. Mr. Hyo was one of three Gym Coaches and was well acquainted with the two boys. He was often called to break up _their_ fights in particular since the two seemed to lose touch with reality once they went at it.

"My office. NOW!" The two peered behind their Coach to see the Principal, Mr. Mikame, whom appeared royally pissed.

Shizuka shook with slight panic and fear. She'd never seen her brother like that. _'W-who was that? It- it wasn't really Katsuya was it? I've never… I…' _As they were hauled off, Jounouchi managed to catch glimpse of his sister's tear stricken face and his anger diminished instantly. "Shizuka… I'm…" He whispered, unsure if she could hear him. Mr. Hyo dragged them towards the office. Everyone sighed in an overwhelmng swarm. Shizuka tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and was surprised when a girl with blue eyes and brown hair knelt beside her and smiled warmly.


	2. Connecting The Dots

_Alright, chapter 02. I really like the way this story is shaping up. Haha. I know you guys are gonna be a little irked by my OCs in here but it's only because I find it so hard to make the Yugioh characters mean. Haha, I'm trying to keep them somewhat IC so we'll see. This is a Seto/Shizuka fic so don't worry, they'll get some more 'screen time', I promise. Oh, I guess I should say this is an A/U and I wasn't sure about the rating. I was thinking about a T rating but this fic has a lot of swearing and fighting so I wasn't sure if it would still be alright. _

_Well okay, let's get on with the chapter. _

**A Changed View**

**Chapter 02:**

**_Connecting-The-Dots _**

"Are you okay?" The brunet girl asked as she knelt down and handed Shizuka a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. "You didn't get hurt amongst the scuffle, did you?" Her voice was kind and gentle.

Shizuka smiled back and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine." The girl stood and outstretched her hand. She took it and brought herself to her feet as well. "I'm so embarrassed. I always cry… Over anything." She mumbled.

The girl laughed lightly. "Don't be. It means you are close with your heart. Don't be ashamed of it."

"Anzu, dear." The two girls caught the voice of Miss Carroway as she shuffled through the mass of other teens. "Would you mind showing Miss Shizuka to her next class? It's Mrs. Kazami's room." The teacher appeared to be still slightly rattled by the whole ordeal. She wasn't used to the rowdy and hectic behavior the two boys could rise to, it seemed.

"Of course, Miss Carroway. I don't mind at all." She replied with a sincere smile. "Let's go, Shizuka."

"R-Right." The two headed down the hallways, it was empty and quiet considering class had already started for every other room. "So, you're… Anzu?" Shizuka asked, hoping she didn't mistake her name.

The girl nodded eagerly, "Yes. I'm Anzu Mazaki. And you're Shizuka Kawaii, right?" She asked.

'_She knows who I am?'_ "Yes. I just moved to the Domino area." The younger replied quietly.

"You're Jounouchi's sister, aren't you?" She asked and turned a bright smile towards her. "We're really good friends. He mentions you a lot." She explained. Shizuka nodded meekly. "I ran into my History teacher, she told us that we were gaining a new student, you, to be exact. When I heard your name, I couldn't believe it." She laughed lightly. The two turned another corner and continued. "I immediately thought of how excited your brother would be."

"So, does Katsuya…" She frowned lightly and threw her gaze to the floor, "Does he always argue and fight with people, like that?"

Anzu giggled at the question. Shizuka gave her a quizzical inquiring look, "Hardly. Your brother is probably the biggest softie I've ever met. He's sweet as can be, just foolish, hard-headed and not the brightest bulb in the box." She mused and shook her head. "He's not normally riotous."

Shizuka sighed softly. "I'm glad Katsuya isn't always like that. I was worried because everyone around seemed so used to the whole scene. I thought maybe my big brother was some sort of troublemaker…" _'Although, my brother would rather me not know, I'm aware that he used to be a part of a gang and used to do bad things… I'd hate to think that he was still living that way. I don't think I could bear it…' _She gripped the shoulder straps of her backpack, which amazingly had stayed in place throughout the whole chaos.

"Now that Kaiba fellow, is a real jerk. He tends to insult and press Jounouchi's buttons on purpose just to get him riled up. And he falls for it every time." She added exasperatedly.

"Yeah. That guy is something else alright." The young girl shuddered as she remembered those piercing blue eyes of his. "Is he always that way to everyone? Or does he just choose to be mean to my brother?" She asked. _'And me, apparently.'_

Anzu spared a moment to think on the question. It was hard, really, to answer. "Well, he's pretty sour and snide with everyone. He tends to be somewhat civil to Yugi but him and Ryou get along really well - two of our classmates - and he's not really degrading to women if he can help it. Although he can be pretty harsh when they flock about and try to worship the ground he walks on…" She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "But if I had to say, he does seem to especially pick on Jounouchi. I don't really get why but he does."

"Oh. I see." Shizuka really felt bad about it. She knew her brother was tough and could handle himself but, even so, having someone so negative putting you down every day can be a strain on anyone. She found herself feeling even worse about the whole situation. _'I hope me coming here won't make things harder for him. I already caused a loud horrid fight between the two, what if that guy starts making comments to Katsuya about me just to get under his skin? That guy… What was his name? Kaiba?… Wait. Kaiba?!'_ Her eyes widened exceptionally and she halted her step. _'And the teacher… She had called him Seto… Right?!' _Anzu stopped as well. "Wait. Kaiba? As in, the Seto Kaiba?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. Of course." The short-haired brunette nodded. "Who else could it be?" She asked not the least bit surprised or worried.

"I shouldn't have been so…" Her cheeks colored a deep shade of red in embarrassment. _'Back there in the hallway when I bumped into him… When I grabbed his arm without thinking… He said he had important business and stuff and I…'_ "I didn't realize who he was. I thought he was just another student being unusually rude and impolite. I- I should've just left him alone…" She bit her lip nervously. _'If I had just let him go, he and Katsuya wouldn't have gotten into an argument in the first place… Now that I think about it.'_

Anzu glared and thumped her on the forehead, affectively grabbing her attention. Shizuka rubbed the spot with confusion on her face. "Don't be ridiculous." She placed her hands on her hips and continued after a huff, "Don't let his celebrity be an excuse for the way he treats you. No one has the right to walk over anyone, and that goes for the 'Great' Seto Kaiba as well." She shrugged and shook her head dramatically. "Honestly, please don't be one of those girls that drools all over him." She pleaded and resumed walking.

Shizuka kept pace with her. "I wouldn't dream to be anywhere near him." The younger insisted. "I just, when you see him, you just don't see a jerk. You know?" She clenched her hands into fists, "And then you accidentally bump into him and he calls you an idiot and stuff." _'He stares at you with those scary eyes and makes you feel so inferior…'_ "It takes you off guard. I've heard so many things about him, good things. It's surprising." She couldn't help but be disappointed. She actually sort of admired the young CEO.

The brunette draped her arm over her and smiled gently. "Well, I never said he was a complete asshole. - Don't tell your brother I said that word." Shizuka tilted her head to the side. "I'm always getting after him for swearing and stuff, if he heard me right now, he wouldn't let me live it down." Shizuka giggled lightly. Anzu smirked. "Anyway, Kaiba's pretty sweet with kids and I can't say that he's ever done anything demeaning to me. He does call me 'Cheerleader' from time to time simply to aggravate my nerves. But beyond that…" She shrugged. The two stopped in front of a class with a small silver plating with indented lettering, "Mrs. Kazami's Classroom. This is your next class, right?"

Shizuka pulled out a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket and straightened it out. "Mrs. Kazami. Yes, this is it." She felt a little reluctant to part ways with the friendly girl. Her gaze fell to her shuffling feet. "Thank you, Miss Mazaki."

Anzu thumped her again on the head. "Haha!" She looked up. "I told you, I'm friends with your brother. So that makes me friends with you. Call me, Anzu, please." The older girl grinned sincerely.

Shizuka nodded cheerful. "Thank you, Anzu." _'For a while there, I had worried that this school was full of violence and hurtful people. I'm so glad… That there is someone like Anzu to keep my brother out of too much trouble.'_

"Now come on. Let me explain the situation to your teacher. Don't want her getting the wrong idea about you." She winked and opened the door.

---

"I wonder if Jounouchi is okay…" Yugi muttered as they headed to their next class. It'd been about an hour since the incident earlier and he hadn't seen hide or hair of his short-tempered friend.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout that nimrod Yugi. He's a big boy and can handle anything Mikame can throw at him." Honda assured. "I'm more worried about the poetry assignment, me and Jounouchi don't know nothing about the concept." He sighed.

Ryou laughed lightly. He and Yugi shared a knowing look and he nodded. "Yugi and I were talking about the assignment earlier. Yugi's coming over to my place after school to work on it, why don't you and Jounouchi come along and we can help each other out?" He suggested.

"Aw. Really guys? That would be great. Jounouchi will definitely appreciate it." He accepted gratefully.

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi stared out ahead and blushed as their brunette friend rushed up to them. Anzu greeted Ryou and Honda and the group headed to their next class. "So you haven't heard about 'em yet I see?" Anzu asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Anzu." Yugi offered comforting.

She smiled. "I'm not, but it's his sister. She's realy bothered by the bitter feud between Jounouchi and Kaiba. I'm pretty sure we're all in Mrs. Hachi's class together. I didn't want her to worry about him, if he doesn't show up." She explained.

Honda clutched his heart in dramatic effect. "It's okay. I'll be there to comfort the poor beautiful Shizuka Kawaii." His eyes lit with imaginary sparkles. "She is such a sweet girl, and Jounouchi is such a moron for making her cry." He further added.

Anzu stopped her step and hit him over the head with her fist, "Don't you go making the moves on Jounouchi's sister, Honda." She warned. "I won't stop him from beating you into the ground." He rubbed his head and pouted. The group continued walking.

Ryou smiled lightly. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We'll just have to work together and keep her spirits up. I'm sure when she gets used to everything, and everyONE, things'll not be so bad." He assured and the group smiled as they entered the class. Until Anzu caught Shizuka chatting it up with a girl named Motoko Kashiwa. Her friends backed away as they could feel flames engulf their female friend. She approached angrily. "Shizuka get away from her." She uttered between gritted teeth.

The younger girl brightened considerably. "Oh Anzu, we're in the same class." She chirped cheerfully and flitted over towards her. "Do you know Motoko? She helped me find this room when I got lost again. She was in Miss Carroway's class too, but I didn't notice her through the whole incident with Katsuya."

"Stay away from Shizuka, Motoko." Anzu glared folding her arms across her chest. The younger eyed the two cautiously. The new girl she'd met was still smiling sweetly but her hazel eyes concealed a vicious glower.

'_What the… They don't like each other? Oh man, I've done started another fight haven't I?'_ Shizuka gulped and stood back a little. Was she a bad luck charm or something? It was just like being at home all over again. She could feel her eyes start to waver. _'Everywhere I go… I just get in the way…'_ Her eyes shot up as a beautiful boy with long, soft-as-a-cloud white hair gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. He smiled gently and for some reason, as her eye caught his calm brown eyes, she could tell he hadn't an ounce of malevolence in him.

---

"My, my, my…" Their vice principal, Mr. Maou Flaere, waltzed in, he waved his finger in a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' manner. "Whatever are we to do with you boys? Getting into trouble. What happened this time? You guys were doing so well, haven't seen either of you in here for near two months. I hear from Wrise that you two were fighting in the hallway during class." He sighed in disappointment and leaned against the Principal's desk. His tone was always relaxed, no matter the situation. It countered his superior's attitude completely.

Jounouchi groaned in annoyance. "What's taking so long? That's two classes I've missed already. I don't have time to be-" He pointed at the clock.

"Then you shouldn't have started fighting with Seto." The V.P. nodded in the negative as Jounouchi began to protest that it was the brunet's fault. Kaiba smirked and remained silent. "Don't be so smug, Seto. Everyone knows the two of you banter back and forth like an old married couple," Jounouchi growled at the statement, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "But fighting, loud outbursts that disrupt the school? You two are nearly adults. You need to show some proper respect for both the underclassmen as well as your teachers." He warned as he played with a strand of his jet-black hair.

"That's enough idle chit-chat, Maou." The three eyed the entrance of the Principal, Mr. Wrise Mikame.

"Did that phone call go well, Wrise?" The V.P. asked nonchalantly as he stood straight.

He nodded in response and Mr. Flaere left the office. It was evident the other was well beyond upset with the boys. "What am I supposed to do with the two of you?" He asked begrudgingly. "You two began arguing during class, so we had you two assigned to opposite ends of each classroom. And you started fighting in the cafeteria. So I separated you at completely different tables. You were having altercations outside, so the two of you each have your own exits out of the building… And now this. You start fighting in the hallways?!" He yelled visibly and terribly irritated. "What the Hell do you two have to say for yourselves this time?!" He all but growled some of his long jet-black hair falling from his messy ponytail.

"I'm a very busy man, Mr. Mikame, sir. I can't help if a snarling Mutt finds it necessary to bark at me on a daily business." Kaiba replied calmly, folding his hands neatly on top of his crossed legs. He was leaning back in his seat.

"I'm not a damn Mutt. And you're the one always startin' the fights, you fuckin' liar!" He growled.

"That's enough!"

Jounouchi glared and stood up. "No! It's not enough." He retorted angrily. "This asshole can come and go as he pleases without any back talk? He can call me a worthless canine or stupid barb, whatever the Hell he comes up with and nobody does a damned thing about it?" He was shaking with irritation. "And he has the audacity to talk 'bout my sister and the teacher just lets him say whatever?! I don't give a damn about the idiotic prick-worthy crap you wanna send my way, but I ain't gonna let this jerk pick on my sister." He warned heatedly.

Kaiba stood as well. "Using words like 'audacity' and 'idiotic' Mutt? I'm impressed. You've actually expanded your vocabulary beyond the gutter-trash nonsense you speak through that lower-class mouth of yours." He remarked venomously.

Jounouchi leaned forward, ready to start round two of their fight, but then Mr. Mikame stepped between and shoved them both in each their own seat. "That is enough." He hissed. "You two are the most arrogant and ego-centric in this entire school. And it seems attempting to keep you away from one another is NOT working." Kaiba eyed him warily, he didn't like how this was sounding. His eyes flitted to the clock on the wall and frowned. They'd been here over an hour. "I need you to listen." His words forced Kaiba back to him. "I've arranged for the two of you to undergo meetings with the school counselor. You will meet with her together after school for a month. Twice a week together, and once on separate days alone."

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous." He stated.

"Hn. I don't have the time to be held here after school." Kaiba glowered.

Mr. Mikame clenched the bridge of his nose in attempt to calm his bordering nerves. "And I'm too tired to deal with it in any other manner. We have a new counselor, and she has been made aware of the two of you." He folded his arms across his chest. "She would like to introduce herself now." He walked over to the door.

Kaiba stood to his feet, expression a disinterested scowl. "I don't have time for some woman to prattle on about getting along, Mr. Mikame - sir." He uttered 'neath his breath.

The principal stopped and gave the brunet his full attention. His expression lightened into amusement for a few seconds, "None whatsoever? And yet you have just enough to ridicule your fellow students and instigate needlessly?" He prodded, Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

Jounouchi smirked and laughed aloud. "Haha, he told you something. 'Bout time someone knocked that overconfident smug look off your face." He sneered throwing his hands behind his head as he settled into his seat. "Maybe you should make time for a woman, _Seto_, then maybe you wouldn't be such a -"

"Katsuya, you are not that different from him." He began, "You're just as disruptive. You're too eager and sensitive." Kaiba grinned darkly at the statement. The other pouted. "And you," He pointed at the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. "You're more a child than Jounouchi is, in my opinion." The expressions on the two students remained, though in reverse. "But I'm not you're counselor." He reached for the door again and opened it up.

In stepped a woman not too much older than them, it seemed, of tanned skin and dark ebony hair. Her eyes were a stunning aquamarine. Both boys, despite, their reservations moments before, fell quiet. "I leave them to you. And good luck." The principal murmured in sincerity.

"Thank you." He left the room and she quietly surveyed the two. Her disposition was refined, she seemed well put together and had a strong determination in her eyes. _'Damn. Look at her body - it's perfect!' _Jounouchi gushed mentally, blushing broadly. She was well-endowed in all the right places, from those voluptuous breasts to the thin waist and sinful curves. The blond told himself not to start drooling. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and remained unfazed. "It's nice to meet the both of you." She smiled politely. Her eyes flitted across the standing brunet male and she bowed slightly "You are Seto Kaiba, I presume." The CEO 'hn' in response and sat down in his seat. Apparently they weren't allowed to leave just yet. She grinned softly at the other blond-haired boy, "Katsuya Jounouchi?" The called nodded all too eager. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I will be your counselor." She smiled, once more, politely.


	3. Interpret

_This one came out really short. Sorry. Next one will be longer, I promise. I don't own Yugioh. This story takes place in an alternate universe. Well Enjoy!_

**A Changed View**

**Chapter 03 :**

_**Interpret **_

"Easy Mutt, your drool is making a mess on the floor - so keep the tongue in your mouth." He muttered in an annoyed tone. He didn't have time for this. The brunet hoped this was just an introduction because he still had a phone call to make.

The blond growled irately. "You know what Moneybags, go fu-"

"Alright, now, children." Ishizu started in a soft but stern tone. Jounouchi, who normally tried not to be his usual foul-mouthed self in front of women, held his crude remark back. She seemed to appreciate the self-control… But she had a feeling the CEO of Kaiba Corporation would not be so willing to let down his defensive disposition. "First of all, I would like to speak with each of you, separately, to establish a better understanding of who you are and also your thoughts on one another." She paused and took a moment to study their reactions. "Which one of you would like to go first?" Jounouchi seemed rather bored and Kaiba was barely even listening. After a short pause, with neither one answering, Ishizu continued. "Since today is Monday, whoever stays today will meet with me every Monday here on out. The other will come see me on Tuesdays." She explained further.

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry Ms. Ishtar, is this really necessary? I mean, there ain't no way I'mma ever get along with this self-centered prick." He tried to rationalize. _'I don't wanna stay here any longer. I wanna go find my sister!'_

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Mutt, your eloquent vocabulary, which resembles that of an ill-mannered street dog, only proves without doubt, you are nowhere near my league." He spared the other student a bothered glare and then turned his gaze towards the suspicious counselor. "Thus I, for a first, agree with the canine-" Jounouchi cursed his name, the two made momentary eye-contact and glared. "I'll never degrade myself, by ever becoming friends with a worthless Mutt." His jaw clenched heatedly.

Jounouchi stood to his feet and felt his blood bubbling to a boil. Ishizu watched the actions between the two. Kaiba stood up and chuckled with a smirk. "What's wrong Mutt? I'm actually agreeing with you. Feel honored." The smirk fell and he quickly pulled his phone out from his pocket, His demeanor hardened with finality. "Entertain the feeble pet. I have something of actual importance to attend to." He commanded and left at that. Jounouchi shouted out his name in an irritated growl as the door shut between them.

Shizuka took her seat in the back, beside Ryou Bakura - the boy with the most gentle of faces she had ever seen. He was very cute, _'He looks like some sort of angel.'_ She mused with a grin. She remembered how sad she'd felt watching the heated glare between Motoko and Anzu. Even the fight that broke out between her own brother and the… unpleasant Seto Kaiba. _'Both incidents were caused by me.'_ As she looked over the classroom and noticed how animatedly Anzu spoke with some short kid - who was even shorter than her!_ 'His hair is so unusual too. I've never seen anyone with black, purple and blond in their hair. It's pretty cool.'_ She smiled as she watched them and flitted over to another friend, she assumed, that kept waving at her with a blush on his face. He had a simpler look, with brown hair styled up into a point - okay maybe that was a little out of the ordinary as well, but nothing in comparison to the shorter's hairstyle. _'Maybe if he added a little color to it.'_ Shizuka began to drift off into another world, she often went into a dreamy world full of her abundant imagination. _"Daydreaming Princess!"_ Shizuka snapped out of her daze with a grinding irk and twitch of her eye as a familiar cold voice shouted at her mentally.

Class droned on until finally the bell rang. Kids scampered out quickly, while she gathered her books at a much steadier pace. "You feeling any better?" The gentle voice of Ryou Bakura asked with an equally soft squeeze of her shoulder again.

With a faint blush on her cheeks she nodded, "Oh yes, thank you." She smiled and zipped up her backpack. "You said you're a friend of Jounouchi's too?" She asked. Once more, she was delightfully surprised that her brother had yet another kind person to call a good friend. Anzu approached as he nodded, as well as the shorter teen with spiky tri-colored hair and the other she could easily tell had a crush on her.

"Shizuka, I'm sorry for what happened earlier before class started." Anzu cut in with saddened blues and an apologetic pout. "I hope I didn't freak you out." She added, deeply regretful.

Shizuka's smile softened in forgiveness. "Don't worry about it, really." She replied.

"I'm not usually so pushy and - or even angry like that." Anzu defended without any reason.

Honda smirked and inched closer to whisper in the younger's ear, "Don't let her fool you. You haven't seen the infamous Mazaki temper. She takes the form of a rabies-infected Hitotsu-Me Giant when you piss her off." He explained in mock-warning.

Shizuka giggled into her hand at the thought, though she wasn't entirely sure what a 'Hitotsu-Me Giant' was per say, she got the idea it must've been some horrid monster. Anzu's eyes narrowed to slits and she pulled Honda by the ear, "Honda what did you say?" She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Ah, I didn't say anything! Promise!" Anzu continued to grip his poor ear while he tried to wiggle out of her hold.

Ryou rubbed the back of his head and laughed in amusement. Yugi sighed and shook his head. "It's really nice to meet you, Ms. Kawaii. I'm Yugi Mutoh, but you can call me Yugi." He turned and pointed at the brunet boy and with an exasperated sigh continued, "That is Honda Hiroto, but we usually just call him Honda. Him and Jounouchi prefer it, for their own reasons." He smiled warmly.

Shizuka beamed brightly. _'I knew there was a reason I liked this one!'_ "You- You're Yugi?!" She exclaimed excitedly. She continued her gushed conversation as they filed out and set to their next classroom, "I've heard such great things about you. The last letter I received from Jounouchi- early last year, said he had changed a new leaf and was going to be someone worth something." As they came to a hallway, they waved to Honda, whose next class wasn't the same as theirs and went on. "He said he changed because even though he prided himself on being the toughest kid in Domino, he finally came to realize that the strongest in the school was someone he'd been shamefully bullying. He told me that something happened and he would've been in serious trouble if it had not been for this person." They waved Ryou off and went along. Yugi was blushing as he recalled the 'incident' she was talking about. "He said he'd have been in serious trouble if it had not been for _you_, Yugi."

Anzu listened with a loose smile on her lips. Though it was well known that Shizuka and their rough-housing friend didn't get to talk often enough and hadn't seen each other since they were little kids, it was heartwarming to know how much the younger loved and proudly spoke of her brother. The blue eyed girl frowned as she recalled the events of the morning, it didn't seem right that Jounouchi should have to miss his sister's first day like this. "Oh it's really nothing. Jounouchi over exaggerates. Really." Yugi offered, not accustomed to such praise and gratitude.

Shizuka gleamed even so. "Thank you so much." She turned to Anzu and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you both." Anzu winked in acceptance and the three continued on to their next class together.

Kaiba sat in the class and tapped his pencil as he continued his talk with the overseas business contact about one of many meetings they had recently. The brunet was the first one to the class and gratefully accepted the quiet to sneak in one more call before school ended. As he hung up and pulled out his workbook. His eyes wandered to the clock and he sighed in relief. _'I had to cut it short but I managed to clench the deal with Mr. Saitoa and even got that annoying Veroi out of the way. Maybe I can actually keep a promise to Mokuba for once, and NOT have to miss another dinner.'_ Though it was a routine frustration, Kaiba often worked well passed any decent hour, breaking various promises to his dear younger brother, Mokuba. Even though it happened nearly every day, it irked him more than perhaps it did the younger. He sighed. _'How horrible I am. My brother is so used to it, he doesn't even cry or pester me about coming home anymore…'_

The five minute bell rang and students started to file in. Kaiba saw the teacher arrive at this time as well. She offered the brunet a soft acknowledgment, Kaiba 'hn'ed in reply. The brunet went back to his thoughts on his quickly maturing brother, the only one he felt so pathetic over. He bit back a yawn, it was that time of year where he was working late nights and getting up way too early, he didn't have time for breakfast and by the time he made it home, he usually passed out in his room or on the first floor sofa.. But the results were worth the headaches and lost meals. _'I'm so close to perfecting the digital enhancement on the Kaiba Corp Dueling Disk.' _He spaced out into a mental colloquy.

Anzu and Yugi stepped in with Shizuka close behind. The teacher walked up to them and smiled, knowing who the new face was instantly. The teacher crouched forward to speak at eye level. "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Kawaii. My name is Mrs. Takeru." Mrs. Takeru took a moment to survey the class, it was just about full, she nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She asked. "Class, we have a new student." Shizuka was a little more comfortable with herself, having done this for the other rooms. She'd made a fool of herself twice, but every one after was easier and easier. Mrs. Takeru stood beside her and crouched again, "Now then where you will be sitting?" She scratched her cheek idly, "Well, we only have one seat available I'm afraid." She stood to her full height and pointed in a linear direction. Shizuka followed the dainty finger and instantly paled. "The third row, all the way to the back. The left rear corner of Seto's seat." She further elaborated.

"Oh, uh, thank you." She murmured, trying to mask her disdain. _'It could be worse. At least I'm not directly beside or behind him.' _The younger nodded, feeling much better about it. Anzu and Yugi wanted to say something but Shizuka sucked it up and, simply to avoid another outburst of some sort, she made her way down death row… Er, to her seat. To her surprise, even as she walked right passed the… 'unpleasant' CEO, with his eyes cast forward, chin rested in his hand that leaned against the desk, he didn't so much as acknowledge her. Shizuka took her seat and exhaled in relief. Class started as the bell sounded.

History wasn't one of her strong suits. It wasn't that she was uninterested, she always managed to get at least an average, she just had a hard time remembering dates and names and such. It was hard, especially when she had the tendency to slip from reality. This time though, she wasn't in her own little world, instead she took to studying her brother's tormentor. _'And he accused me of being a daydreamer.'_ She pouted and rested her chin in her hand, in a copied manner. When the bell had rung, she'd seen him snap out of whatever was on his mind and his eyes fell towards the book lying open on his desk.

'_But even now, it doesn't look like he's paying much attention. He's turned the page only twice through the whole lesson and he keeps glancing at the clock every two minutes. What's he in such a rush for?'_ She recalled the morning affairs and let her eyes flutter close, _'He was so set on making that call, he insulted me and brushed me off… Come to think of it, class was still in process when he was in the hallway… Hm.'_ She opened them once more and gazed intently._ 'When he led me to the class, he made a stupid comment and, Jounouchi shot up so fast… But is he really always so… Mean?'_ As she stared at him now, he seemed so… "..uka.." _'I can't put my finger on it.'_ "…waii…" _'He's so…'_ suddenly there was a loud slam on her desk and her eyes instantly rushed upwards towards Mrs. Takeru's irritated scowl. She blushed instantly. "_Mrs. Shizuka Kawaii._" She accentuated crossly. "Would you mind breaking away from your gawking of Seto and read the next page?" The classroom filled with snickering. Shizuka sunk in her seat not daring to look at the one she'd been staring at. 

Kaiba smirked as the sister of his long time victim was caught intensely staring at him. The thought of her doing so, entertained him to no end. He hadn't even noticed she had entered the room until moments later when she had passed him and the familiar scent of her overly sweet perfume had caught his senses. But it was a vague awareness and he had been busy assessing his latest Kaiba Corp project to actually react. _'Didn't even notice her introduction. Hmph, whatever.' _Besides, it was only a girl._ 'A small, frail one at that. A petite barking Chihuahua.'_ He further detailed. There was no fun in teasing someone who probably couldn't handle it. _'I bet she's a crybaby.'_ He rolled his eyes.

He did frown in the end though. _'After our encounter earlier, along with the disruption that is the Mutt, I'd think she'd know better than to even attempt to acknowledge me.'_ His eyes sifted through the class at the other girls in the room, some were peaking at him, some were actually giddy with joy that the new girl had gotten in trouble. After all, they wanted him for themselves, so the less competition the better. As it goes. But somehow, he had not thought she would be the type to hang all over him - to openly ogle him during class.. It was because of the damn fan girls, no one was allowed in a desk directly next to his. _'I guess being the sister of a Mutt… Doesn't mean a damn thing.'_ He shook his head. _'I really am tired. I never ramble like this.'_ He nodded and made a mental note to NOT 'visit' Kaiba Corp today. Instead, he would do himself a favor and take a break. He'd been long overdue and it would make Mokuba happy. Missing a day's work was worth the smile on his little brother's face. _'Right then. I'll take the day off… And then just do double the work tomorrow.'_ His eyes flitted to the clock and he sighed mentally. It was time to split. Kaiba lifted a lazy right hand, pen clutched, and wrote down his homework.

Shizuka was red as a tomato. _'What was I thinking?'_ She wearily lifted up her book and meekly began reading the page. Even as she read it, she could barely concentrate on it. She could tell, everyone was either watching her or laughing at her… She had this sort of problem at her old school too. _'I always embarrass myself.' As she continued, a noise and movement at the corner of her eyes, caught her attention and she momentarily stopped and looked up from her page just in time to see the blue-eyed brunet walking out of the class._


	4. Second Impressions

_I agree. After first drafting a few more chapters, I've decided to make this one 'T' rated after all. ^_^ Well, enjoy!_

**A Changed View**

**Chapter 04:**

_**Second Impressions…**_

Kaiba placed the last book in his bag and shut the locker closed. Time was unusually on his side today, it was strange. Despite all the disruptions he had earlier, everything he needed to do, had been done. _'For once.'_ It strengthened his resolve to head home. His phone rang against the soft fabric of his white trench coat and he answered in an annoyed tone upon reading the - unfortunately familiar - number. "This is Kaiba." He started and sighed in a tired tone. _'What have you done now, Mokuba?'_

* * *

"Shizuka!" Jounouchi called as he ran up to his little sister.

The young girl twirled around and brightened with an enthusiastic wave. "Katsuya!" She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" She squealed in a muffled glee into his school uniform. _'Oh, please don't cry!' _She told herself happily.

"Sis, why didn't you tell me you were comin' here?" He asked and let her go, as he'd been holding just as tightly. The grin on his face made her feel warm and safe. _'Just like back then. Katsuya…'_

"Hey, Jo, where you been all day?" Anzu asked slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, man, leaving your sist-" The brunette girl shoved her elbow into Honda's side. He mumbled an 'ow' and rubbed it tenderly. "Hitotsu-Me Mazaki…" He muttered under his breath.

Yugi grinned and couldn't help laughing about it a little. "So, I saw you earlier in the counselor's office, Jounouchi. What's going on?" He started in attempt to keep the conversation going. At the rate his two friends had been going on, it would otherwise be a while.

Shizuka frowned as her brother nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Uh, yeah apparently rich boy and I have had one too many fights in this school an' old man Mikame doesn't wanna use his conventional methods anymore." He rolled his honey brown eyes again. "Wants me to take counseling wit' Moneybags." He explained further.

"Dude, you ain't married to the prick." Honda snorted. Anzu shook her head.

"I know. That's what I was sayin'." He growled in irritation. "It's pointless. Says, it'll hopefully make us 'nicer' to each other. Pft, As if there's anyway that'll happen." He muttered sarcastically. "Close to that asshole? Not even in my nightmares." The blond continued. Honda shuddered at the thought.

Shizuka lowered her gaze slightly. "Katsuya, I'm sorry. You only got into that fight because of me." She interrupted quietly.

Jounouchi quickly brought his gaze to her and smiled softly. "Shizuka, don't apologize." She looked up at him. "Moneybags and me argue about five times throughout the day over something an' we fight about ten times outta the month, so it woulda happened anyways." He offered in comfort. "It wasn't your fault, don't even think that." He insisted and hugged her close. "Besides, I'd take a thousand classes wit' rich boy if it meant seein' you again." He grinned and released her once more.

Shizuka smiled broadly. "Thanks Katsuya."

Honda was near to tears and covered his face with his right hand. "Beautiful. Corny, but beautiful." he murmured. Yugi and Anzu sighed in tired exasperation.

The blond nodded. "Okay, let's get goin' guys. I've had enough of school for the day." He beamed and the group agreed as well. "Oh, do you hafta ask mom first, Shizuka?" Her brother asked as they headed out of the school building. "How is she doing? You guys move down here or something?" He asked slightly dejected. It was no surprise that her brother and their mom didn't have a close relationship. It wasn't that Jounouchi never attempted… _'I've heard mom say before that he reminds her of Father…'_

The girl stared off into the distance for a short pause before smiling somewhat. "Oh, it's fine… She sort of expected that I'd want to catch up with you anyway, Katsuya. So let's get movin'." She smiled and with a collective cheer they headed out.

They walked to the arcade, Jounouchi and Honda going back and forth over nothing in particular… Mostly slinging insults and whatnot. Anzu went on berating the pair while Yugi tried to play referee. Shizuka watched the group all the while, _'They seem so… connected with each other. The light banter, the pointless chatter over food of all things.'_ She mentally pouted. _'I wish I had close friends like that at my old school. I hope I can become close to these guys like they are with Jounouchi.'_

"Well, sis, there it is." Jounouchi started jubilantly. Her eyes widened at the neon lit building. "Pretty cool huh? And you haven't seen it from the inside yet. It's way better." He promised as she nodded silently.

"Well, let's get going!" Honda motioned and ran towards the entrance. Yugi and Anzu followed suit in a mad dash.

Shizuka smiled warmly at their eagerness. Her eyes flitted to her brother who was still beside her. "Katsuya, you ready to head inside?" She asked in her soft-spoken voice.

"Shizuka." He started, his smile set into a straight-lipped concern. "Is everything ok?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhm, what do you mean?" She asked unsure where this worry was sprouted from. _'Why do I feel a bit of dread at his unease?…'_

His eyes narrowed in concentrated scrutiny as he attempted to read her expression. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable in the silence. "I know I'm not really the smartest guy in the world, sis. And I know even less 'bout girls in particular…" He started hesitantly. He wasn't good at this sort of thing. "But, I'm not blind and I'm pretty good at figuring out when somebody has something on their mind. Especially when that someone is you, sis." He winked.

The girl shook her head in the negative. "Katsuya, everything's fine, really." She replied in earnest. _'How does he know? How could he know? Did mom talk to him? Did I give myself away? What should I say?'_

"Shizuka. Listen-"

"Hey, guys, you comin'?" Honda called out as he poked his head from the entrance doors.

The two stared over to the pointy-haired brunet and Shizuka waved and nodded. "Yes, we'll be right there!" She exclaimed brightly. _'I've never been so happy for a distraction.'_

Jounouchi cursed his dear friend for interrupting. He exhaled heavily and gave his sister a warm hug. She 'eeped' at the sudden action. "Let's have some fun, Shizuka. But later, I want us to finish talkin' alright?" He asked as he pulled away and gave her a look she could only smile and nod to.

The blond headed towards the building, with her right along side him. _'I didn't know Katsuya could see through me like that. Even after all these years, he still knows when something is bugging me.'_ She couldn't help but feel comfort in that. She'd lived with her Mother all this time and thought about him constantly even though she couldn't remember much of her brother - not to mention how he'd changed in the process… _'When I first came to Domino, I was afraid that he'd turn out to be someone I didn't recognize and wouldn't want me around anymore. What if he was still doing bad things, what if he thought I was annoying and fragile.. A hindrance… Maybe he wouldn't even care about me at all - notice me even.' _She smiled loosely. _'But seeing him here, he's still the same big brother trying to protect me. Thank you, Katsuya.'_ He held the door and let her inside. As excited as she was to see him, she had been equally as nervous and tense. But it seemed that uneasiness wasn't necessary after all.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing, Katsuya." She chimed in awe at the dimly lit room with tons of flashing colors emanating from all sorts of video games. "I've never been into an arcade before." She stated, more to herself. It was true, after all, a lady like herself, was far above such an establishment. Games were a waste of time, didn't you know?

"You serious?" Honda asked in disbelief. Shizuka scratched the back of her head idly. "That's insane. I don't think your brother could survive without this place." He added.

She laughed at the thought. Jounouchi hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Yeah, that's probably true. Well, sis, what kind of game would you like to play first?" He asked excitedly.

Anzu beamed. "Shizuka, you should come play Dance Off with me!"

The younger girl raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. "What kind of game is that?" She asked in innocent ignorance. The group went quiet in dramatic pause at her question. Did she seriously not know what that game was? _'Uh, They're giving me such peculiar looks again. Heheh, I guess they don't really understand - I'VE NEVER BEEN TO AN ARCADE BEFORE.'_ She blushed under the pressure she was once under. "Well, you know, I wasn't really allowed to play video games that much back home.." She tried to explain her poor knowledge in the field.

Anzu's eyes softened in understanding. "Yeah, it's okay Shizuka. Don't feel so embarrassed by it." She started and threw her a gentle smile.

Yugi shared a similar grin, "Of course. We understand and we'll be happy to teach you. Right guys?" The short teen glanced over his friends for further support.

"Yeah, and ya don't hafta explain yourself to us." Honda continued as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, Jounouchi glared and stepped between his brunet friend and sister. Honda scoffed faintly but the blond ignored his now pouting friend.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, sis. We'll have ya hooked to this place in no time." Jounouchi winked once again with assurance in her direction.

"Sounds great!" She agreed genuine with a nod.

Anzu grinned broadly and grabbed her by the hand. "Now come, let's go play Dance Off!" Before Shizuka had a chance to even ask what the game was, she was dragged towards the maze of virtual innuendo. Jounouchi smirked and eyed Yugi and Honda warily.

"So guys, what do ya wanna lose at first?" He challenged. Honda snorted with a roll of his eyes and Yugi smirked, interest piqued. The trio took off in a different direction as the girls. "I've been practicing, just so you guys know." The blond warned.

* * *

"Big brother, I said I was sorry." He mumbled for the fifteenth time since the older had entered the Principal's Office. His brother had not been happy in the least and he knew there was going to be some major scolding his way. Kaiba was walking in his usual quick stride, Mokuba had to sprint somewhat to keep up with his brother's long legs.

"That's just it, Mokuba. You're always 'sorry'." He spoke in low frustration. "The word is lost on you. Doing something that is bad and saying sorry afterwards, doesn't fix the issue." He cited. "Mokuba, what you did was wrong and you know it was - you knew so before you even did it." The brunet chided exasperated.

"But, Seto…"

"No. Mokuba." He halted his step and turned to give his brother full attention. The young boy shifted uneasily under the fierce gaze. "I don't understand why you behave this way. You say, I work too much, so I take time off and you still misbehave. You neglect your homework because supposedly I'm not there to help you understand it, and yet when I do help - you leave it at home." He sighed as the other pouted. "Whatever is going on, it won't change unless you tell me what it is, Mokuba."

The small boy nodded to show he had been listening. Kaiba was still unsure if he really had paid any attention. This conversation seemed to be replaying often lately. A few more moments of silence passed between them before Kaiba relented and changed the subject. "But, we can talk about this later." Mokuba's hazel eyes met his brother's defeated blues and softened. "Come on. I didn't bring us here just so we could stand in the parking lot all day." He further urged as he began walking towards the doors.

Mokuba smiled in relief. "Okay, Seto!" He didn't want to ask, usually his brother went straight to Kaiba Corp and it was either Isono or one of the other servants that picked him up from school. But he wasn't going to complain. It'd been some time since the two visited the Domino Eccentric Arcade together. "Can I get a whole pizza to myself? Oh and the Bottomless Bucket of Fries too?" He exclaimed as they waltzed in through the front entrance.

Kaiba snorted with a roll of his eyes. "Don't you eat at school?" He asked incredulously.

"Ah, but Seto, that was like three hours ago and they never give ya enough to eat."

"Then have the staff make you something." He furthered the conversation.

"Ah, big brother! It's still not the same!" He insisted. "Can I? Please?" He asked and pulled out what Kaiba scarcely could refuse; the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom.

The brunet eyed him sternly for a long minute before groaning once more in defeat. Mokuba cheered. "Your bottomless pit of a stomach, Mokuba…" He pinched his nose in irritation. "Where do you put it all?" He asked rhetorically.

Mokuba ran off towards the counter to place an order in as Kaiba scanned the lit up aisles. His demeanor relaxed as he took in his location. _'I can't remember the last time I was here with Mokuba. It seems like so long ago.'_ Indeed, now that Kaiba Corp was a worldwide success, nearly a household name, he'd been busier than usual with growing popularity. He found a booth and sat down, still in eyesight of his younger brother and smirked despite himself. "I guess with success comes greater responsibilities." His eyes rolled lazily at the twist on the tired line.

The brunet wasn't necessarily depressed about his busy new lifestyle. Well, it wasn't 'new' per say, he'd been the CEO of Kaiba Corporation for nearly three years but in business terms the teenaged chief executive officer would still be classified as 'wet behind the ears'. But the infamous name he was tagged with, left more than half the world skeptical and his age was also a critical foreboding. How could a child manage to change the face of such a deplorable name? Whereas the name 'Kaiba' instilled pain and hurt, he promised to bring entertainment and 'peace'. Three years later and people were finally beginning to believe him and bury the past hatchets. It took a lot of effort but he'd managed to whittle, for the most part, the ones still loyal to his now deceased adoptive tyrant of a father and with the firing and replacing of more than half of the list of employees that did not want to conform to his fantastical ideal. Still, his company was understaffed but manageable. "But most of all, progressing." And that was the important thing. Kaiba smiled faintly as his brother came running back to him.

"Big brother, they gave me this buzzer and said it would start blinking once our order is ready. But since its so crowded it'll be a while before then." The boy took a big gulp of his drink and handed it to the brunet. Kaiba nodded and took a sip of it and cringed. Mokuba laughed lightly. "It's Mango tea. You like that flavor don't you?"

The older took the other drink from his deviant little brother and shook his head. "It's not the flavor, it's the amount of sugar you put in it. Is it even considered tea anymore?" He inquired as Mokuba took back the heavily sweetened tea.

"Hey, you know I like a little tea with my sugar." He pouted playfully and then brightened considerably. "Seto, let's go play some games until our food's ready!" He exclaimed and took off in a run before the older could respond.

"Mokuba." He called, the buzzer in one hand and drink in the other, and followed at a much calmer pace through the crowd.

* * *

Shizuka took a big gulp of her water and breathed a heavy sigh. "Man I'm beat." She managed to huff out. Her eyes caught the blue proud orbs of Anzu Mazaki and she smiled in admiration. "You're amazing at that game, Anzu. You're a really good dancer." She gushed. _'I, myself, have always had two left feet.'_

"Thanks Shizuka. That means a lot considering I plan on being a famous one in the future." She shared excitedly. "Now since it doesn't look like you want to go another round, at least for a while," She chuckled lightly. "How about we find us a really good game to play that doesn't require too much movement?"

"Now you're speaking more my level." The two started off and found some more games to play, After playing a few, some were too difficult for the girl to play whilst others didn't particularly hold her interest for long. She did find one game called 'Froggie' but soon grew tired of that one too.

"I haven't seen Katsuya and the others in a while, where are they?" She asked searching about, she idly jingled the cup of coins in her hands.

Anzu smiled and nodded. "They like the more challenging games, this way, I'll show you." The two headed off when a particular game between to seated kids caught her attention. Her walking halted as she hovered and watched intently.

"I flip-summon my Magician of Faith," The boy smiled smugly. "With this card, I can bring back a Spell Card to my hand from my Graveyard." He explained to the other boy.

"Well so what?"

"Don't you know anything? I bring back Monster Reborn, to bring your Blackland Fire Dragon to my side of the field and I'll sacrifice my Faith, to bring out Summon Skull. How's that?" He mocked smugly.

The other boy just rolled his eyes and pouted. She watched in fascination as they exchanged dialogue and childish taunts. _'What a crazy game… I don't know what's going on. I've never seen something like the looks of these cards before. Huh.' _

As they went on, she had lost herself in the designs and how serious they were about their card game and wanted to ask what it was they were doing but, she didn't think it'd be respectful to be asking something like that while they were so concentrated. With a shrug, she pried herself away and began walking off towards Anzu's direction, who she could only guess hadn't noticed her as she lagged behind. _'I really liked those cards, they were pretty and had such bizarre techniques. Actually, when I think about it, haven't I seen some commercials for it, and like I remember some people at my school would talk about something of… What was it called again. I don't really reme-' _Shizuka was abruptly tackled by a flash of black blur. Her cup sailed through the air, silver coins glistened through the neon lights before landing in clunks and clinks on the ground all around them.

A loud gasp left her lips as she fell on her back to the ground in absolute shock. The black blur, which was actually a mop of raven-colored hair, lifted up its gaze and with a shade of red scrambled to his feet. "I'm sorry! I wasn't lookin' where I was runnin'!" He apologized sheepishly.

Shizuka rubbed her elbow as it had hit the floor pretty hard. She looked up and met the eyes of the young hazel-eyed boy. He seemed utterly ashamed of knocking her down. Shizuka smiled warmly, "It's okay." She replied quietly.

"Are you hurt? I'm really sorry." He said once more and eyed her elbow that she was still rubbing.

"Oh, I'm okay, really." She insisted and let go of it, as if to convince him.

He frowned, not at all sure. He opened his mouth to speak when a much lower and irritated tone broke through. "Mokuba, I've told you several times to stop running through here like that." A voice chided and walked passed the pouting boy.

"Big brother, it was an accident." He mumbled.

"An accident that could have been avoided." He furthered. "Forgive my erratic little brother, Miss…" Kaiba leant forward and reach out with a slow gentle hand and turned his gaze to the victim of his brother's charge and visibly flinched as if irked. He'd been chasing after his brother, insisting that he stop running about like a maniac when from a distance, he saw the boy plow right into some girl. He had been so busy trying not to relentlessly scold his brother that he didn't pay any attention to who the girl was. Until now. So he stood frozen in place, his hand already out as an offer to help the girl to her feet.

Of course had he known it was the Mutt's sister… Shizuka stared up at him and blushed at the outstretched hand. She didn't notice the cringe that had flashed once he'd realized it was her but she instead found herself amazed he could be so kind as to lend a hand. She took the help and stood to her feet swiftly and still silent. The two shared an uncertain and awkward gaze.


	5. Of Cards And Siblings

_I don't own Yugioh, honest. Finally, I get a little more interaction between these two. ^-^ And there'll be more to come and of course, things'll get a little crazier as well. I hope you enjoy._

**A Changed View**

**Chapter 05:**

**Of Cards and Siblings…**

"Th-thank you." Shizuka whispered, her cheeks colored a faint shade of pink.

Kaiba brought his hand back to his side and settled on a more appropriate glare on the much shorter girl in front of him. "In another daydream, princess?" He remarked nonchalantly. Her eye twitched at the difference in tone and demeanor as he folded his strong arms across his chest. His lips curled into a smug smirk.

'_Again with the daydreaming remark? That's so childish! It was an accident and I said I was sorry. Sheesh.' _Shizuka pouted visibly with narrowed guise as all traces of thought that he had a nice side diminished. "Hey-" She started before Mokuba pulled on his shirt sleeve, cutting her off mid-tirade.

"Seto, it was my fault. Really." He murmured, still frowning guiltily. "I think I might've hurt her arm too.." His attention turned to Shizuka. "I didn't mean to." He stressed once more.

The girl smiled gently and shook her head. Kaiba's gaze lowered in annoyance. _'I wish he'd stop it - the girl heard him the first time.' _"Mokuba, that's enough. I've come to realize this girl is the type that's always in another universe and consequently crashing into things, so you don't have to apologize so profusely." The brunet cut in with a heavy sigh to signify how irritated he was of the current situation. Mokuba stared over at the girl and then back at his brother, a small sweat drop falling down the side of his face.

'_What did he say? Argh, the nerve of this guy!' _"Shizuka!" A voice, shrill and desperate called from a familiar brunet-headed girl as said individual, rushed to her side and glared at Kaiba out of habit. "Hey, I turned around and you were gone." Anzu exclaimed. Shizuka scratched her cheek idly. _'I've been gone for a long while now, Anzu. Heheheh…'_ "Kaiba did you need something?" She quickly changed gears and tone. _'No it isn't like that! It was an accident! And it wasn't even Kaiba.' _She tugged on the fiercer girl's arm to explain but was ignored.

The brunet let his beautiful blue eyes disappear behind shut lids momentarily with a droll chuckle. "Nothing I can get from a loud-mouthed cheerleader." He answered snide and she muttered something under her breath in reaction. "Mokuba." His voice stern but much more lax.

"Yes, big brother?" He asked timidly.

"Give Miss Kawaii your coins since hers have been scattered about the floor." _'Though she is the sister of a Mutt, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sniffing about for them.'_ The thought amused him but he refrained from voicing it. He was here to spend time with Mokuba - not entertain a pointless conversation after all.

Mokuba nodded in understanding and extended his cup of coins to the two girls. "Here you go, Anzu and Miss… Kawaii?" Shizuka smiled at his politeness. "I promise I'll be more careful around here." He apologized yet again to the auburn-haired girl.

"Come on, Mokuba." Kaiba's cool voice called as their electronic buzzer began flashing in vivid color. "Our order is ready." The brunet was thankful for the interruption. Anything to get out of this awkwardness.

The young boy's sullen face lit up exponentially. "Awesome, I'm starving big brother!" He grinned brightly and bounced back to his brother's right. The brunet rolled his eyes at his childish manner and dropped his arms back down to his side. Shizuka watched them both intently and mentally smiled.

She heard Anzu gulp and her head cocked to the side in confusion. The brunet girl bit her lip and sighed in tired frustration. Kaiba and his younger brother turned heel but instantly halted after a step as yet another familiar group approached - in lead, a seething blond. "Hey, Moneybags whatcha doin? Don't tell me you pickin' on my sister again?" He growled irate. It seemed that Jounouchi was ready for a fight with the brunet any time and any place.

Shizuka furrowed her brow and quickly shot up to her own brother's side. "Hey, Katsuya. Anzu and I were just lookin' for you. Why don't you show me the games you love to play?" She chimed and laughed nervously. But it furthered the discomfort. Anzu slowly joined them as well.

Kaiba exhaled a long dreary sigh with a dull shake of his head. "Like cockroaches they pop out of nowhere." He muttered lowly and glared in a bored gaze at the pitiful Mutt before him. He was aware that his younger brother was more than just a little uneasy. The boy hated to see fighting especially when it was his brother versus _'Yugi and his dimwitted friends.'_ Kaiba drawled. His eyes flitted towards the wide-eyed girl that was the Mutt's sister. Up until this morning he hadn't even been aware the Mutt had a sister… Not that he was close enough to any of the irksome cheer squad but still, he liked to think he was quite informed on them… He didn't know why but finding out about _'her'_, bothered him. His eyes fluttered closed with an unusual smirk, '_However, she is as irrelevant as her brother.' _as if a mental thought had been shred bare, as he sighed and revealed those calculating blue orbs once more. His attention shifted to Yugi, whom was several steps behind the seething blond. "Yugi, I heard you have started up Duel Monsters." It was hard to say whether it was a question or a statement, but he continued. "This Wednesday, there will be official flyers with detail and whatnot but since you're here, I might as well give you a heads up."

"Heads up about what, Kaiba?" Yugi asked curious. If there was one thing the shorter one and the tall CEO shared, it was a love of games and the competitiveness that came along with them. "Something to do with Duel Monsters, you say?"

Kaiba nodded. Jounouchi's eye twitched in agitation at being ignored. "As you may or may not be aware, I have just recently joined forces with the owner of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus J. Crawford a.k.a. the Creator of Duel Monsters." The shorter nodded to show his understanding. "I've been designing some technology for the card game, though it won't be out for purchase to the general public for a while still, I will be hosting a small tournament at school open to all challengers. It'll start on Monday of next week and end with one winner on the following Friday. A Duel Monsters Tournament." He further explained.

Yugi's eyes widened with excitement. "Wow, that sounds quite intriguing Kaiba. I look forward to it." He gleamed in honest interest. "Will you be joining in the Tournament too?" He asked a little cautious.

The brunet smirked as if the other had told a humorous joke. "Are you not aware that I am the current top duelist in Japan, Yugi? The 'winner' of the tournament will receive the fantastic prize of facing me in a duel." Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "There are some other prizes, of course, but that'll have to wait until Wednesday, when you get the flyer." He stated smugly and looked over the group of misfits. "So, I'd brush up on your dueling- if you plan on entering that is."

Yugi smiled certain. "Of course. You can count me in, Kaiba."

Jounouchi growled and raised a fist at the brunet. "Yeah, me too Kaiba. I can't wait to get to the top and knock ya off your smug duelin' throne." He promised heatedly. He didn't understand how Yugi could talk so casually with the arrogant CEO.

Mokuba ran his hand down his face in annoyance. Kaiba chuckled dark and short. "Oh I'm afraid dirty street dogs are not allowed, Mutt. I'm heartbroken to say this tournament is for people - not mindless animals." He mock-apologized with a cruel smirk.

Jounouchi stepped forward with a seething glare and low growl emanating. "I aint no street dog Kaiba an' I AM joining your stupid tournament and I'm gonna beat ya so badly you'll be the one cowering and whimperin' like a fuckin' dog!" He exclaimed as a promise.

_'No, please, Katsuya... Don't fall for his snide and jerkish insults.' _Shizuka pulled on her brother's arm and brought him away from the brunet's face. The blond's expression softened some and he chilled… Somewhat. Kaiba's cool demeanor did not falter any. "You keep barking your empty words, Mutt. Keep reaching for the moon, like a determined little monkey…" He clipped in amused reply. "You'll amount to nothing and you'll never defeat me at anything." He furthered matter-of-fact.

Jounouchi went forward to start up another argument when Shizuka firmly stepped in front of him. "No, Katsuya, please don't." She pleaded earnestly. Jounouchi stared down at her and seemed to fight between his pride and his sister's nervous eyes. The blond bit his lip in uncertainty.

Kaiba's voice broke through once more. "You should mind your sister, Mutt." He advised. His eyes shifted down to his younger brother perplexed at his side, "I will see you at school… Yugi." Kaiba's blue orbs ignored the glaring teen and stared dead into the smaller eyes of the tri-colored hair teen. "Mokuba."

The small boy sighed in relief that his brother hadn't gone all the way to his usual snide attitude with the others, he truly did not like when his brother did that. "Yes, big brother." He murmured and finally, they were able to walk away and leave the unpleasantness behind. "So Seto… Can I…" The younger went off to delight in idle childish immaturities with his brother.

Shizuka also exhaled in reprieve. "I'm glad that's over." She openly expressed her worry. "I was scared there'd be another episode of what happened this morning." The girl admitted.

Jounouchi's brown eyes hid behind his bangs as the others tried to assure her. "Jounouchi!" There was a loud 'thud' as Anzu hit him in the head with her fist. "You need to cool your anger a bit. Shizuka didn't come here to see you act like a lowly thug. Shape up, for your sister!" She scolded like a mother would. He lifted his gaze in a pout as he rubbed at the spot.

"Shizuka, I'm sorry." His eyes were sincere with his guilt.

"It's okay, Katsuya. I'm just not used to seeing-"

"It's not okay, sis." He corrected and then ruffled her hair lightly. "Come on, I'll show ya one of my favorite games." He insisted with that familiar sheepish smile.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Well, sis, it's just you and me. Where do ya live?" He asked as they left the convenient store after saying goodbye to Yugi and the others.

Shizuka took a big sip of her Icee. "Oh uh, well, I live in Odakai." She replied.

"O-Odakai?" He repeated in disbelief. There was a tired sigh as he in turn drank some of his soda. "You and mom sure do live well, don'tcha? Well, let's get to the bus stop, Odakai's a little too far to go walkin'." He mused.

"Yeah." The two walked quietly and boarded the bus. "Hey, Katsuya, how do you play Duel Monsters?" She asked curiously after a while.

The blond put his finger to his chin as he found the appropriate words to explain it clearly. After a few seconds he smiled and began, "It's a pretty complicated game. I've barely just learned to play myself, Yugi been teachin' me. His Gramps owns a Game Shop so like he gets all the latest trendy games and Duel Monsters is the greatest game out right now. It's a lotta fun - you have Monsters, Spell and Trap Cards; a set amount of Life Points; and the object of the game is to get your opponents life points to zero." He explained.

She put her finger to her lip in thought. _'Sounds easy enough. I betcha I could…'_ "C-can anyone play this game?"

"Well, yeah of course. Why do ya ask?"

Shizuka grinned innocently. "Oh I was just asking. You said you just started? Are you really good? What about Yugi?"

"I'm like super good at it and Yugi's even better." He answered confidently. "I'll practice even more and be even better." Shizuka laughed and nodded. _'Yes, but, Kaiba said he was Japan's top duelist. Do you or Yugi really have a chance against him? Part of me doesn't want Katsuya to get that far… If he did and he dueled Kaiba and he lost - he would never let you live it down…'_ She mentally frowned. The two continued on in comfortable silence.

They walked up the porch steps. "Wow, this place looks great." He whistled in awe at the beautiful abode. "Doesn't look like mom is home. Should I stay until she gets back? I don't really wanna leave you alone." He commented.

Shizuka smiled. "Well, she won't be back for a long while… She uh… She's at work and all. But come in and stay for a while, Katsuya." She insisted. The blond nodded eagerly and the two spent the rest of the evening catching up and the blond showed her a bit of his cards as he had them in his school bag. It had been exactly the way she pictured it - only better.

* * *

_**Tuesday - 7:18 a.m.**_

Shizuka stretched as she locked the door to the two-story house. A last yawn escaped her lips as she walked down the sidewalk to wait at the bus stop for school. A huge grin stuck to her face as she recalled the day spent with her brother. _'We had a rocky start, but it was well worth it. I didn't imagine it would go so well. Oh mom, I really think this was the right decision.'_

"Right then. I'll give her a call after school and let her know how it's going." She sighed as she thought about her mom. She loved her dearly and missed her already but things had not been well for a while and to prevent their 'on edge' attitudes from erupting into a relationship they each did not want, she opted for this arrangement. "It's better this way." She whispered to herself. _'I just gotta make sure, she doesn't find out I lied about Katsuya living with me and be sure that Katsuya doesn't figure out I'm not sharing this house with Mom.'_ "Piece of cake… Right?"

"Well no matter." She marched with more determination as she thought about her brother's smiling face. _'But what about Kaiba?'_ Her eyes fluttered closed as an annoyed sigh fell from her lips. "What about that egotistical bully?" She questioned herself._ 'I need to get him to stop messing with Katsuya. I mean, he's trying to hold back on my account, which leaves him open to be ridiculed and attacked by Kaiba. It isn't right. I hafta figure out a way to get Kaiba to let up. But how?'_

"Hey, Miss Kawaii?" A soft voice called out from across the way. At the sound of her name, she turned to see a young boy with long raven hair crossing the street and rushing towards her. There was an older gentleman wearing a black suit and slacks with a blue shirt underneath, running after him. He seemed panicked.

"Master Mokuba, please! Where are you going?" The man shouted desperately, barely making it safe across the street.

'_Oh, it's the younger brother of Seto Kaiba.' _She smiled and waved gently at him. "Good morning… Mokuba?" She questioned unsure if it was okay for her to refer to him by his first name like that.

He seemed rather appreciative that she remembered it though. "Yes. Good morning. What are you doing way out here in Odakai?" He asked ignoring the man that finally caught up to him.

"Master Mokuba, please. Your brother would not approve of this rash behavior." He scolded warily as he attempted to catch his breath. "You need to get into the car or you'll be late for school." He pleaded.

The young boy nodded. "Yes, just a few minutes please, Isono?" He asked gently. The older man mumbled something and turned to the side to allow them to continue their conversation. The young Kaiba smiled and returned his attention to the confused girl. "Oh, that is Isono. He's my brother's most trusted employee, that's why he usually gets stuck takin' care of me - Seto would go crazy if something happened to me and insists on having personal security around whenever he's not with me or I'm not in school or at home… so yeah… It gets a little embarrassing though." He rubbed the back of his head.

She smiled. "I know what you mean. I have an older brother too." She grinned. "Sometimes it kinda feels like they protect a little too much you know?" She winked as he nodded all too understanding.

"So I didn't know Jounouchi had a sister. Seto told me yesterday who you were and that you just started Domino High." He shifted his backpack to his left shoulder.

'_Wow. I'm surprised he actually registered that much of me, when it's pretty obvious I'm nothing to him.' _She mentally sighed and outwardly nodded. "Yes, that's right. So, You know my brother and the others, then?"

"Yeah. I go over to Yugi's every once in while to check out the products and to hang out when I can." He replied.

Shizuka was openly surprised. "Your brother let's you go over? I thought he couldn't stand any of them? He definitely hates my brother." She muttered disappointed.

Mokuba nodded slowly. "Seto doesn't mind me seeing Yugi and the others. I mean he probably does, but he knows they would never do anything to me and they'll take good care of me so, he never forbids me or tells me no." He shrugged.

It was quiet for a moment, "So, was there something on your mind, Mokuba?" She asked kindly.

His eyes turned serious, "… I wanted to…" His eyes flickered over to Isono, who seemed busy in a phone call, before continuing, "Please don't think too badly of Seto. I know him and Jounouchi have this horrible bout between them but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him." He insisted.

Shizuka smiled. "Your brother isn't the easiest person to get along with." She chided.

Mokuba pouted. "Yeah, I know. But-"

"It's okay." _'To have such a sweet and concerned little brother… that adores and tries so earnestly to defend him, he can't be bad all the time. So maybe…'_ "I understand Mokuba. But listen, you shouldn't worry so much about your brother - he is more than capable of protecting himself, alright?" She left out the fact that she seldom takes her own advice.

"He just… He has a habit of pushing people away. I don't really understand why but I know he rarely means the things he says. So please -"

"Master Mokuba, we really need to be going." Isono called out as he tucked the phone away in his pocket.

The young boy groaned with a pout and nodded. "Yes sir." He drawled and turned his attention back to Shizuka. "Well, I'll see you around, Miss Kawaii."

The older girl giggled. "Shizuka. Call me Shizuka, please." The younger nodded and waved, she returned the gesture. _'He's such a cute one. He reminds me of the way I worry over you Katsuya…'_ She laughed once more aloud. _'He's really a nice guy, huh? Well, young Mokuba… We'll see. Though part of me thinks that's just when you're around. But maybe - what if Mokuba is right though? I mean, what if his rude demeanor is just him pushing people away? Why would he do that? Mokuba seems to truly believe his brother is not like that. Hmm…But how in the world do I break through that wall of ice anyway? If I even can.'_ She scratched her cheek idly and directed herself to the bus stop and waited with new thoughts in her head.

**_8:40 a.m._**

She walked in to the classroom and sat down at her appointed desk. She exchanged a few words with the teacher, Mrs. Carroway and let herself get familiar with the textbooks she would be using. Her eyes fluttered to the door as kids started to shuffle in. A face she wasn't sure if she should be happy to see or not, popped in and smiled sweetly as she eyed her. "Shizuka! I'm so glad to see you like to get here early like myself and Miho."

'_Uh, I'm not supposed to talk to you… Don't you remember the way Anzu yelled at you? Oh man, what do I do?'_ "H-Hi, Motoko." She stammered nervously and quickly glued her eyes to the door in case her brother and the others came shuffling through.

Motoko eyed her uneasiness and laughed gently. "Oh, don't worry. Anzu does have this class and the rest of their little circle are always late. It's such a shame really, but what're you gonna do? Right?" She shrugged lightly. "But hey, just because Anzu and I aren't friends, doesn't mean you and I can't be? Right?" Shizuka bit her lip unsure of what to say. "Well, Miho and I are part of a club, I'm Club President of the SKLC. I wanted to let you know that we're always looking for members and to know there are no hard feelings between us. You can be friends with Anzu and me. If it makes you feel any better, we can keep our friendship a secret as to not upset your brother's friends. Deal?" She smiled very sweetly.

"Uhm… Deal?" _'Oh man. I dunno what to say. I'm not used to being in the middle of something like this.'_ Her eyes flitted to the girl with long blue hair that only smiled back. _'I'm so used to being the one everyone picks on… Everyone here seems to want me as their friend…'_ She mentally flummoxed.

"Oh, this is Miho. Miho, Shizuka." She introduced. The two shared a few words before more students filtered in.

Motoko and the girl named Miho went to their seats with a last wave. Shizuka sighed and sat back down in her own. Once the room was about half full, the door swung open and the daunting presence of Seto Kaiba was felt and known. Shizuka caught the two overly friendly girls swoon at his arrival. His eyes scanned the whole of the classroom before settling on… Shizuka blushed and looked away as their gazes connected.

Kaiba let his fall closed momentarily before making his way to his seat - right beside the younger classmate. _'I was so busy bickering with the Mutt yesterday, I didn't realize she had chosen the seat beside mine. This is terrific. She's been nothing but an irritation to me, and its only the start of the second day of knowing her.'_ "Good morning, Princess." He muttered under his breath as he sat down and pulled out a notebook.

Shizuka's heart raced as she battled with herself not to snap at the bait. _'If I'm to somehow persuade him to stop picking on Katsuya, I'mma need to calm down and not get riled up at his crude remarks. Okay… Here we go. Shizuka, you can do this…'_ She turned a small smile towards him and bowed her head slightly in respect. "Good morning, Kaiba." She replied.

The brunet eyed her suspicious, a little surprised she didn't snap at him. _'But then again, she probably realized there's nothing she could come up with that I wouldn't counter anyway. Hmph. Whatever.'_ "I'm impressed you're actually here before the start of class- your Mutt of a brother is always wrecking into the room at the last second panting like an exhausted mongrel." He remarked.

'_My brother is NOT a dog!'_ She screamed mentally but only held her smile. "Yes, well, I like to be on time, if a little early. Maybe the longer I am here, my punctuality will rub off on him?" She laughed faintly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he stared ahead of the classroom. _'What the hell is her problem? She's acting strangely. I just called her brother a Mutt and said he looked like a pathetic mongrel and she completely ignored it. Why?'_ He felt a little loss. The gentleness in her tone had taken him off guard. _'She was arguing with me over calling her a Daydreaming beast yesterday, so why is she being so… so…'_ his eyes stared over to her as she flipped through her Science textbook idly. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared ahead at the blackboard. "Tch. Weren't on time yesterday, were you?" He muttered.

Shizuka suppressed a smirk of her own. _'Is that really the best he can come up with? Awesome maybe, this'll work after all.' _She scratched her cheek. "Yeah, I have a terrible sense of direction. Yesterday, I just completely lost my way around the school. Hopefully I won't have such a problem with it today." She turned her hazel eyes towards him. Kaiba caught her gaze, he 'hn'ed in reply and said nothing more.


	6. The Clandestine Mind of Seto Kaiba

_It took me a whole month to post this. -_- Sorry. I initially had a different idea for this chapter in fact, it happened nothing like this at all but for some reason I just couldn't post it. Something was off. So I let it sit for a couple of days and then went back to it. Before I knew it, I had completely rewritten the whole thing. 'sigh' well, I hope you enjoy!_

**A Changed View**

**Chapter 06:**

_**The Clandestine Mind of Seto Kaiba**_

Shizuka kept her gaze to the door in uncertainty. _'Where are they?'_ She questioned with a frown. They hadn't yet arrived and it was almost time for class to start. _'Is it true? Are they always late?'_ She sighed in disapproval. _'I thought everybody was just overreacting or something.'_ A couple of minutes later the bell rang soundly and a second after that, the door was flung open and three familiar boys toppled in a mangled mess onto the floor. Mrs. Carroway shook her head in a tired manner.

"Did we make it?" Jounouchi asked in a groan from between the two.

Honda glanced around and found the quietly ticking clock in the corner of the room. His eyes widened in surprise. "Hey we actually made it guys…" He replied in astonishment.

Jounouchi looked up to see for his own eyes. "No way. How about that? I told ya it was a shortcut." He grinned.

The two started to bicker. "P-please guys! I'm happy we made it but do the two of you think you could get off of me now?" Yugi exclaimed as he was on the bottom of their pile. The two taller teens looked down and instantly jumped off. Yugi exhaled in relief.

The two laughed hesitantly and apologized in unison. "Very nice boys. But if you'd rather me NOT assign you to detention for disrupting the class, I suggest getting off my floor and finding your seats." The teacher placed her hands on her hips and stared in slight irritation. The boys flushed somewhat as the whole classroom snickered and giggled at their never-dull arrival. With a defeated sigh the trio stood and went to their seats. Jounouchi searched about the room and winked at Shizuka with a small wave.

Shizuka smiled and waved back. _'It's good to see you Katsuya, but really… You guys are something else. If mom were to see you - she's have a heart attack.'_ She couldn't help but grin and feel the urge to laugh though. It was pretty funny. Without any further delay, the teacher continued her greeting and did role call.

"Okay class, I have some updates about the assignment I gave you yesterday. Miss Shizuka, was not present when you were asked to partner up, so she is currently partner-less." She explained. The girl in topic here went red as everyone turned their focus on her. She stared down at her desk in return. Miss Carroway smiled lightly. "This cannot do, she will need a partner." At that, many hands flew up - most from the males of the classroom.

Jounouchi stood to his feet. "Miss Carroway, since she is my sister, couldn't she just join Honda and myself?" He asked. It was strangely a rather practical and reasonable request.

The teacher smiled sincerely with a nod. "Yes, That is of course what I had in mind to begin with, Katsuya." She admitted. The sea of hands reluctantly retreated from the air. Jounouchi visibly widened his grin and sat back in his chair. Miss Carroway smiled over to Shizuka and glanced over at the seemingly not paying any attention, Seto Kaiba. "However, with the wild -disruptive- behavior, Katsuya and Seto displayed yesterday morning, Mr. Mikame and the new counselor, Miss Ishtar have asked me to make a slight change to the pairings regarding the two of you." She warned.

Jounouchi gave her a peculiar frown, if it involved himself and the other, it couldn't be good. Kaiba seemed to share the same sentiments as his attention rose from the book he was reading to the teacher giving him a stern and mischievous smile. This wasn't good at all. "Right then. Hiroto, dear, you will need to join one of the other groups here- as Shizuka Kawaii will be partnered with Seto Kaiba." She explained. The blond haired teen shot up. Kaiba sat up with a glare on his pout-worthy scowl. "Along with Jounouchi Katsuya. They will be a three-person team." She informed.

The brunet stood in immediate dislike. Jounouchi clenched his fists. "This is CRAZY! There's no way I can work with HIM?" The two screamed simultaneously. The boys growled irately and glared at one another with invisible daggers raging war. Shizuka shrunk in her seat.

Miss Carroway slammed her day planner on her desk. "That is quite enough. I will not have my students shouting at me like a bunch of unruly five year olds." She seethed in a stern and warning tone. "Both of you return to your seats immediately." She ordered. "Your principal has made the order - if you have a problem take it up with him. However, that is the final decision so deal with it." She furthered. While the rest of the class was stunned speechless at her out of character explosion, the blond and the brunet were too upset and sulking to pay it much mind.

Shizuka slumped and rested her head on her desk. _'An assignment with my brother and Kaiba, huh? I realize it's a lesson to teach those two but why do I get the feeling I will be the one suffering the most?'_ Her brow twitched in irritation. _'Wait a minute…'_ Shizuka sat up and stood timidly. _'Please don't bite my head off… Please don't bite my head off…' _Miss Carroway stared over at her as she began to clean her glasses a bit.

"What it is, Shizuka?" She asked, with amazing gentleness.

"Uhm, yes ma'am, what is this assignment anyway?" She asked. There was a snort and a gruff sort of grumbling from beside her but she kept her attention to the teacher. Miss Carroway seemed relieved at the question. _'She must've thought I was going to complain too… But unlike my brother and Kaiba here, I can see it is quite pointless to argue. I mean, the principal demanded this. I just hope they don't kill each other in the process.'_ The teacher nodded and explained the details from yesterday.

Kaiba left minutes earlier, as usual, with briefcase in hand. The teacher had tried to stop him so that he could go over the poetry task with his newly appointed partners but he didn't need their help. _'Let them figure out their part of this ridiculous excuse of an assignment, I'll most likely have to do it all myself in the end. Neither one of them looks capable of forming anything remotely close to poetic license.'_ Kaiba stopped his pace and glanced at his wrist watch. _'That's right. I need to make a call to the office before lunch to find the results to -'_

"Good morning, Seto Kaiba." A smooth tone sailed casually.

The brunet cringed as he turned around to meet the gaze of Ishizu Ishtar. "Hn. Morning." He replied dully. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was the sneaky soft grin that was almost a smirk that sat on her lips as she spoke with him. Or maybe it was the way she didn't walk on eggshells around him like the rest of the faculty did. In many ways she was like the Principal in that respect. Neither one really feared his status or celebrity. It irked him.

She adjusted the folders in her hands to her left arm. "I had an interesting time with your classmate yesterday. Jounouchi had a lot to say about you. Overall I'd say our conversation went well. I hope you'll be as open about everything as he was." She remarked with that same smile on her face.

Kaiba narrowed his livid blue eyes into uncertain disdain. "What are you going on about? I don't think I understand what you're implying. Why on earth would I open up about anything to you?" He questioned irritation already etching into his tone.

She sighed with a small shake of her head. "You haven't forgotten, have you? After lunch, you and I will be meeting in my office. You will tell me a bit about yourself and your side of this childish rivalry between you and Jounouchi Katsuya." She reminded.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Give me a break. There is no such 'rivalry' between me and that idiot dog, Jounouchi. Teach the mutt how to sit and shut up and there wouldn't even be a problem between us." He explained. He smirked confidently. "Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with this nonsense. Find some other student - there's plenty around here with all kinds of problems." He retorted with a wave of his hand. "My time is too important to waste listening to a pointless lecture from you."

Ishizu fixed him with a stern glare. "You will come see me today, Seto. If not after lunch, then after school." She warned. "Regardless of your opinion."

"I find it highly unlikely." The taller muttered as he walked away.

Ishizu watched the brunet walk away. A small smile graced her lips as she fingered over the golden necklace she wore around her neck. "You will come. For whatever reason, you'll show up in my office, Seto. And by the end of this month, I will do what it takes to make sure you do not lose to the darkness in your heart. I will not let that happen... again." She whispered and her necklace flashed a subtle glow.

* * *

Shizuka walked over to Jounouchi and the rest of the group - minus Anzu as she wasn't in this class. "So, Katsuya we have to come up with a poem together." She started. Her eyes turned over to Honda, "I'm sorry about making you change partners, Honda. If is wasn't for me, you'd still be partnered with my brother."

Honda blushed and waved his hand to signal to forget it. "Nah, don't worry about it. Actually I feel bad for you, since you got someone that doesn't have a single eloquent word in his mental dictionary." He sneered and earned a glare from his blond haired friend. Shizuka giggled quietly.

Ryou and Yugi approached with similar grins. "Hey Honda, Ryou and I were talking and how about you join us?" The shortest of the group chimed in. The pointy-haired brunet nodded eagerly.

"That's great guys. We'll definitely have our work cut out for us. To be honest, I haven't really ever written poetry before either." Shizuka admitted. _'I mean sure, I've had to do a few in English back at my old school but they had all these rules and requirements so it was a lot easier. But we can use our own form and style, whether we want to rhyme or free verse it - the only requirement for this one is…'_

"I must say, it is definitely going to be interesting." Ryou agreed.

Jounouchi leaned back in his chair and groaned in irritation. "I don't even get the gist of what the hell the example poem is about. And to top it off, I hafta work wit' that bastard Kaiba too?"

Shizuka sighed. _'Come on big brother, everything will be alright. I'll make sure Kaiba doesn't start anything with you. I'm sure if I ask him very nicely he'll be willing to at the very least hear me out.'_ She glanced up at the clock, _'Five minutes 'til the bell rings. As soon as it does, I'll go find him.'_ She promised to herself. "At least we're working together on it, big brother." She smiled sweetly.

Jounouchi scratched his cheek idly and seemed to calm down a bit. "Yeah, you're right sis." He crossed his arms across his chest and nodded. "So what the heck is this poem about anyway?" He asked.

The group pouted hopelessly. Ryou shook his head. "Well, this particular one is about a man that was cold to a girl that obviously loved him. He doesn't realize until later that he also loved her." He explained.

The blond furrowed his brows, "We gotta write a love poem?" He paled.

Ryou rubbed his temples. Honda stepped up. "Man, did you even read the paper Miss Carroway handed out? Geez, Jounouchi. Of course it isn't a love poem. We gotta find something or someone that we thought one way of, but have recently changed our opinion on." He smirked. "For example, we think Yugi and Ryou are sort of on the wimpy side." He started. Both mentioned boys pouted. "But if we saw them totally kick the hell out of someone, wouldn't your perspective on them change?" He grinned.

Something clicked in Jounouchi's brain and he understood. "Wimpy?" Yugi glared.

Ryou folded his arms across his chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Honda sweat dropped. "I was just trying to help Jounou- Ow!" He was soon bombarded by a tag assault from the two offended boys.

'_They definitely are different from the people at my school. Everyone here seems relaxed - even the teachers. Even with the bickering its half-hearted and funny.'_ As she observed her brother's friends and the other students at the school, it made her relieved and a bit sad at the same time. This whole time that she thought school was supposed to be painful and outright humiliating, and yet on this side of Japan, it was anything but. _'I never realized how lonely I was until right now.'_ "Shizuka." A familiar voice tugged at her subconscious and she instantly snapped back. She smiled kind up at her brother. "Are you alright?" Jounouchi asked in serious big brother mode.

'Everything's fine, Katsuya." She smiled with a nod. He gave her a stern look as if trying to read her expression but had no luck. His attention shifted to his friends as the bell rang. Shizuka watched him run over to rescue his big-mouthed best friend. Shizuka narrowed her gaze to the floor.

They shuffled out, passing Anzu as she was on her way in to Miss Carroway's class. "Well, looks like this is where we split up." Jounouchi said as he and the others started one way. Shizuka waved as she was left alone. "See you later, Shizuka! Have a good class!" He shouted down the hall.

"Okay, but stop screaming down the halls!" She exclaimed as he turned another and was out of her line of sight. She shook her head. As she continued down the hall she made careful note to notice her surroundings. _'He can't be too far away. I mean, he has to attend classes. Argh. Where would he… go..?'_ She froze as he stepped out of an empty classroom from in front of her. Her heart began to race. Well, she found him…

Kaiba hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. As he eyed the hallway, his eyes landed on the petite girl openly staring at him. She had the same look as if she'd seen a ghost. "What's the matter with you? Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" He asked.

Her face reddened as she looked away. "S-sorry. I was just heading to class…" Shizuka covered. _'How am I supposed to ask him to be nice to Katsuya? I can barely look the man in the eyes. His glare is so scary and…'_ The hold on her backpack tightened as she kept her gaze low.

The brunet narrowed his gaze and sighed. "Don't tell me you got lost again." He chided.

Her gaze shot up as she opened her mouth to retort - to correct him. After all, she wasn't lost, she had been looking for him. Thankfully her wits were about her and stopped her from voicing that last statement. _'Of course. He showed me to class before… M-Maybe he'll…' _She shut her mouth and sighed heavily. "Well, I know it's gotta be down this hall, I just hafta go down a little further right?" She glared up at him. "I'll find it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What teacher do you have?" He asked in an uncaring fashion. She handed him her note card that had her classes on it. "Mrs. Kazami's huh…" He shook his head and handed it back to her. "You'd find it alright.. Some time next week." He muttered. "You are hopeless. Just like that pea-brained brother of yours." He chided and began walking in the opposite direction, she'd been wandering.

'_Hmm. My class is down there too. He is showing me to my class after all.'_ She would've smiled if not for the comment made against her brother. "Don't start insulting my brother." She reprimanded.

"Hmph. I'll do as I please." He retorted. _'It looks like she is back to her normal self. Good. I didn't like that nice act she pulled out before.'_

She halted her step as he did his own. "We'll be working together, you me and Katsuya. Miss Carroway says we'll all have to contribute and edit the poem as a team." She informed. "So we should try to be on our best behavior with one another." She furthered.

The brunet shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If the two of you can manage to put something worthwhile on paper, I'll edit it with my part and give you two the finalized poem at the end of the week You two will memorize it and they'll never know. We won't have to spend any time together this way, other than in class." He explained.

Shizuka frowned. _'Katsuya would be happy to hear that. I mean, he doesn't want to do the piece in the first place and he dreads the idea of spending any amount of time with Kaiba but… That isn't right. I mean, we're supposed to do this as a team and if Miss Carroway or the Principal finds out that he did everything… We could all be in a lot of trouble. Besides…'_ "That isn't right. We can't just let you do all the work."

Kaiba gave her a quizzical frown. "What are you talking about? Do you really want to be in the same room as your brother and me? That pitiful brother of yours and I wouldn't last five minutes without arguing over his endless stupidity." He enlightened. "I don't understand what you're trying to get at, Princess but-"

"But… That is like cheating. I'm not a cheater and there's always the chance that they will figure it out. We should just do the project as a team. Like we're supposed to." She insisted.

The brunet chuckled in disbelief. "Such an honest response. You really are an innocent. Don't be so naïve. Why don't you discuss this with your brother, I'm sure he'll agree with me on this. After all, I'm the only chance he has at actually passing. Everyone knows he couldn't do this on his own - he's such a loser -"

Shizuka glared. "No. Stop it." She gritted. Kaiba abided only because her tone was a cross between serious and angry. "I don't want to see you two arguing like that. I don't like violence, I don't like fighting. I don't like the way the two of you shout at one another..." Her eyes watered up, damn it all. _'I don't want to cry right now!' _"Watching you two fight yesterday was… It really scared me." She admitted. Shizuka fought hard to keep her tears in check. "That's why…" Her eyes closed. "I'm asking you to please stop ridiculing my brother." She lowered her head and bowed somewhat. "I don't care what you call me, but please don't call him stupid or anything. I'll do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't try to start something up with you so if you could please just stop…" She unconsciously rubbed at her eyes with her left hand. "And… if there's anything I can ever do for you…" She stood up and stared sincerely. "I'll do it." She promised.

Silence passed between them as they stared at one another with stern gazes. Her face was red with the heat of both pressure and fear. Even though she put up such a brave front, it was obvious to the brunet she was expecting a total dismissal. Kaiba hardened his glare until she finally broke and looked away. Contact diminished. "Come on. You'll be late to class if we continue standing here." His tone its usual indifference as he began to walk once more. She followed silently behind him.

It didn't take much longer to reach her class. She said nothing as he turned and began to walk away. In her mind, she knew she had failed. Miserably. Other students were shuffling passed her and entering the room. "Shizuka." That cold voice called over his shoulder.

She turned around and faced his back. "After school, at my house. If you and your idiot brother really want to do this pathetic assignment together, then I expect the both of you to be there by six 'o' clock."

Shizuka's eyes widened. _'W-what..? Did he just..?'_ Her face lit up as she smiled. "O-of course." She couldn't muster anything further and watched him walk away in all his confident stride. A light blush colored her cheeks as she couldn't shake the smile from her face. It was amazing how she found her seat and managed to pull out the appropriate book.

Kaiba sauntered down the hallway. _'Because of her I'm late to my next class.'_ He thought as the bell rang to signal the start of class. _'As if my teacher needs another reason to hate me.'_ He chuckled mentally to himself. Indeed, while half the teachers loved him, the other half loathed him. As it was most of the time. "Well, well, if it isn't my most celebrated student." The brunet halted his step and met the unnerved eyes that belonged to his principal. _'Great. What is this… Everyone-Annoy-Seto Day?'_ He chastised.

"Hn. And if it isn't my favorite annoying Principal, Mr. Mikame." He greeted coolly. "What can I do for you today… Sir?" He asked idly.

"What makes you think I want you to do anything?" He asked slyly.

Kaiba put his briefcase down and folded his arms 'cross his chest. "Because every time you show up in front of me, you need something." He explained. "So, what is it now?" He asked.

Mr. Mikame nodded. "I heard that you were planning on skipping out on the school counselor." He started.

The brunet CEO leered at him dangerously, "It's not 'were' - I am skipping that pointless meeting." The principal gave him a disapproving scowl. Kaiba just about growled. "Listen I don't have time to listen to some wannabe quack prattle her mumbo jumbo to me. I already deal with a friendship-ranting cheerleader in almost all of my classes as it is."

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Mr. Kaiba." He drawled. "Your incessant behavior with Jounouchi Katsuya is so trivial and foolish. If the two of you had just learned to keep your egos in check and tolerate one another, you wouldn't be forced to attend these meetings with your new counselor." He scolded. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat - you haven't even had your first talk with her."

"I'm not planning on -"

The principal raised his hand and pointed at the seething brunet. "Listen to me, young Kaiba. You will speak with Ishizu and hopefully rid yourself of some of this blatant animosity you keep bottled up. Obviously whatever issues you have far exceeds a simple dislike for another student. After school, meet with the school counselor. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to take disciplinary measures against you. And I know that can't be good for your reputation as CEO of Kaiba Corporation." He warned.

The brunet continued to glare at him a moment or so longer before growling to himself and grabbing his briefcase. "A bunch of obnoxious fools." He hissed under his breath as he stomped off. The principal sighed as he watched the teen leave. Ishizu stepped from outside of the principal's office and furrowed her brows in deep thought. _'Hmm. Such a livid overreaction. Indeed, Wrise is correct, he has a lot bottled up inside.'_


End file.
